The Healer's Hands
by reallyrad
Summary: AU, 5 years post-war. Hermione Granger is successful in everything but love. Still reeling from a breakup with (now-famous) Ron, she takes a job at Hogwarts to teach a new subject. As she exhibits signs of a rare, voltile magic, the Potions Master teaches her to harness it. What could go wrong? HG/SS romance/drama, long, detailed story; original magic; sexy, graphic, wild, funny.
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

A/N: this is my first fanfic! i'm so excited. Lots of background detail here, but please hang on till the meat of the story. i have some very original ideas for our beloved Hermione and the bat of the dungeons! any/all reviews appreciated, as this is my novice attempt! please, no flames.

disclaimer: i do not own these characters or rights to them at all. its just my imagination having fun with rowling's work! cheers!

2012 update: Well, I know it's been a ridiculously long time since I worked on this story. And for those of you who were excited and hooked - I really do apologize. I know it's a terrible thing to leave someone hanging in the midst of a good story. As the last of the books and the movie came out, and the park in Orlando was opened, I had a really hard time "saying goodbye." I just wasn't ready for the adventure to end - but I felt it had, it did end.

Of course you and I know that's what fanfic is for! This is our way of keeping our favorite characters and the incredible magical universe alive. For a while I needed to take a break, and find some new stories to get into. But like it is with any good pal, you miss them when it's been a long while since you've last hung out. I've been working on writing a lot for some other non-fanfin projects, and coming here to work on this story seemed like a great way to get some practice in, without any pressure.

For now I'm cleaning up the first six chapters that I already have posted here. But I am working on new material, actually. Hopefully I'll be able to get it up for you to read soon. If you're new to the story - welcome! welcome! This is my first attempt at a long-format fanfic, and because my favorite bit of fanon ever are WIKTT stories, I decided to try and brew one of my own.

I'll leave you to it now... enjoy!

...

**Chapter 1: The Invitation**

Brow furrowed, bottom lip swollen from excessive biting, and a quill scratching against parchment at dizzying speeds, Hermione Granger looked every bit the part of mad woman. As a candle hovered inches away from her long brown curls, she hunched over her small writing desk attacking paper with ink.

After almost a foot of her immaculate, tiny handwriting was collected on her scroll she collapsed back in her chair with a serious sigh. _This will do, hmph_. Her appearance radiated the seething anger that boiled up within her; yet as the last of her thoughts stretched out from her hand, she had to suppress the tiny smirk that smugly threatened to crack her aura of lividity. Mad woman, indeed.

Before her brown eyes could give the letter a re-read, she heard the fire strike up suddenly. Someone was flooing in to her small cottage living room. Her head spun around, and flawlessly she snatched up her wand and held it at the ready.

"Old habits die hard! 'Mione, its just me. May I come through then?"

She let her wand down instantly as a green Harry Potter crackled amongst the flames. "Constant vigilance, eh? Old Mad Eye really ingrained that one into me."

Harry gave a knowing smile, they were all a bit jumpy. Probably always would be.

"Sorry Harry, didn't mean to keep you waiting... of course you can come through straightaway." She walked towards the form of Harry Potter emerging from her fireplace, the emerald flames turning back to natural warm hues.

"I've just heard about the party as well, and I, err, I knew you'd be upset." He was starting so intently at her floor, he could memorize every fiber of the rug.

Hermione gave a sigh, and Harry awkwardly patted her shoulder as he stepped around her.

"So, tell me." He sat in his usual place at the end of her powder blue sofa.

"I'm not angry about the party Harry, honestly! I'm angry that everyone thinks I'm still so fragile about Ron. I understand that this is life, and this is what happens."

"It's bound to still sting, it's okay-"

The bright witch cut her best friend off mid-sentence, "we made the choice mutually to separate, and I'm happy for him. Quite ecstatic."

"Oh 'Mione, its me. Don't puff up your chest and play heroine for my sake. I think it's crap that everyone tip toes around you, but I know deep down it has to hurt. And its okay, that's why I came over."

"Harry, how do you do it? Are you reading my thoughts?" She let out a sad breath and sat down next him, resignation taking over her facial expressions.

He rubbed an errant hand on her back without thought. "I know you better than I know myself. Besides, you would feel me push through, I'm not that smooth at creeping into the brains of others just yet."

She gave a genuine laugh, and sheepishly looked at him.

He smiled at her, "Want to ditch the party and get pissed with your ole best friend?"

"God I would love to, but we both know Ginny would have a fit. Furthermore, I'd only convince everyone I'm still mourning the day Ron Weasley chucked me and I can't stomach that thought at all." She scrunched her face into a mischievous little smile, "we should have some fire whiskey before, though. That couldn't hurt."

"That's my girl!" He patted her shoulder firmly and smiled. "Just come 'round to Grimmauld place before-hand and we'll all go over together."

"Thanks Harry." She felt a weight lifting off her shoulders already. "Oh, I guess I should go ahead and tear up the angry letter I was about to owl to Molly?"

"Immediately." He laughed, gave her a tight hug and got up to floo back home.

Before tossing the powder into the fire he looked over his shoulder to ask her one last time, "I'm glad we're joking and making light. But, are you _sure_ you're okay, Hermione?"

"Harry, yes. I really will be fine. The party isn't until next weekend, so I have six days to absorb the idea and ready myself. The hardest part will be seeing him, but really - I'm fine."

He looked at his best friend with love and sympathy. He had so much in his life right now, and he was sad for how alone she seemed. "You know I haven't even seen him since last Easter holiday? What was that, five months ago?" He looked down at his feet.

"Well, he's busy and famous now I suppose." She rolled her eyes just the tiniest bit, and then in earnestness confessed, "I guess I don't even feel bad seeing the 'New' Ron get engaged. Its mostly the sadness of losing the 'Old' Ron that gets me."

Harry smiled in agreement, a sad, little smile that he meant to be supportive. "Sometimes I still can't believe it all myself. But I try my best to just be happy for him."

She smiled back at him, "Of course, we all do. Give Ginny and James my best please."

"Will I be seeing you on Wednesday?"

Hermione nodded. Every Wednesday she babysat the cutest baby in the wizarding world - James Potter, while his parents, Harry and Ginny got out for a date night. The routine and intimacy of it all really made Hermione feel like the fourth member of the young Potter family.

"You're the best, and you know we will dissect the situation all night with you." He gave a wink, he was always teasing Hermione for how analytical she really was, and with that he tossed some floo powder and was gone.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. She knew Harry was right, so she flicked her wand at the parchment she had been filling with such fury only a few minutes earlier, and magically tore it to shreds midair, and sent the bits directly into the fire. Out of habit, she sent a special charm to the flames to turn the heat down. In the wizarding world one almost always had a magical fire going, even on a humid August evening.

_How on earth did he know I'd get so upset over the invitation? And how did he know I would get my letter at the same time he did? _

But that was Harry, Auror extraordinaire, and the person who knew her best in the world. It was true, she wasn't exactly thrilled to learn that Ron was engaged, but Weasleys were family to her, and she would want to be there to smile and celebrate with them just as she had for every major holiday and event for years. Since Ron had moved away, she was more _family_ with the redheaded clan in an everyday sense than he was. Taking turns babysitting the various ginger offspring that abounded, helping Molly prepare Sunday dinners. After Hermione's parents were murdered by Death Eaters, she knew Arthur and Molly would never let her live as an orphan. So even if she wasn't an official family member by blood or marriage, they were all bonded together through their experiences, the war, and in their hearts.

...

She laid on her couch and with gentle flicks of her wand tidied up her living room, sending books to the shelf behind her, dusting as she went. She cleaned as a distraction while she was deep in thought.

_Mutual break-up my arse_, she thought rather bitterly. Was it even a break-up? It was more like a fight that went unmended. The situation had been so strange. She started to remember the timeline of it all and she slipped into a serious reverie:

Harry had just proposed to Ginny, and she was at Grimmauld place with Ron, discussing what to do about their living arrangements_. Yes, that was it, right?_ She remembered discussing where she was to live.

For two years after the defeat of Voldemort, the Golden Trio had lived together at Harry's home. And even though Ron and Hermione had a romantic aspect to their relationship, it never felt odd between the three of them. After the stress of the Horcrux chase, and the magnitude of the final battle, they were just happy to be alive, and able to bury any petty fighting.

_So why were we discussing where to live? Hmm. Harry was an Auror, I was at St. Mungo's, and Ron was… oh!_ Her heart lurched a bit as she remembered. Harry proposed to Ginny at about the same time Ron's career made quite the drastic change.

Harry had taken up with the Auror department immediately after the war. During those first two years post-war he was so busy with the Ministry, Auror training, and seriously courting Ginny (with an emotional freedom he had never known before), Harry had been too busy to be overwhelmed by living with a couple, so the arrangement was working out fine.

_Yes. Ginny had one more year at Hoqwarts after V-War 2, and then she signed on at the Auror department as well_. Hermione smiled as she recalled Ginny proudly announcing her chosen job. She was a natural. Excellent flier, audacity in battle, and held a stubborn nature that was undeniable.

During those same two years Ron signed on with a minor league Quidditch team, and worked for Fred and George at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. After two full seasons of playing in the minors, a scout decided that his Quidditch talents were being wasted as Keeper, and offered him a contract and a chance to train to become a beater. Professionally. In Portugal.

_That's when the trouble started._

The opportunity seemed so thrilling at first, Hermione had felt nothing but excitement...

"Oh Ron, I know you've always dreamt of playing professional Quidditch! How could I be anything other than thrilled?" She had been so genuine, and meant those words as she looked into eyes.

He was radiant. "I mean, shite 'Mione, I'd never have thought I had a chance. I thought the minors were just for fun. Never thought scouts would be looking at me. And blimey, Beater?" He was practically in shock.

"Wicked!" They'd exclaimed in unison, an inside joke of using "Ron's word" as the ultimate expression.

She remembered how she gripped his arm that day, feeling the already impressive muscle under his jumper. "Iimagine how big you'll get with all the training this new coach proposes?" She laughed. An honest, girlish laugh.

He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her with all the passion and excitement Ronald Weasley possessed. "Mione, I'll big the biggest of 'em all!"

Laughing led to snogging, and snogging led to... well, you know. He picked her up and carried her to bed, all the time exaggerating jokingly about his formidable strength. They made love all afternoon that day. Only seeing this as a great chance, they were both so excited then. How it was all to unfold in reality had little to do with the glee and giddiness of that day.

_Ha. Excitement. Yes, all very thrilling indeed_. Her memories were smattered with bitterness now.

She ran a small hand over her hair, and tucked a loose curl behind her ear. She was lost in the memories of it all. She laid back on her couch and closed her eyes, remembering the day he accepted the professional position so vividly. Then her brain played the next three years out like a muggle film.

Harry and Ginny were perfect. They worked together, loved together, and were now going to live together. Molly's old fashioned nature forced Ginny to officially reside at the Burrow during her first year post-Hogwarts, but for all intents and purposes she really had moved in to Grimmauld Place.

Harry didn't want to ask Hermione and Ron to move out, but he knew starting a marriage and possibly a family with a house full of friends wasn't fair to he and Gin either. It was a non-issue though, as Ron's new contract required him to move to Portugal. He assumed Hermione and he would get a place there.

Hermione assumed she would stay in London, and continue her training as a magical healer. And so much to Ron's chagrin, she rented the small cottage that's still her home today.

They tried long distance for a while. A full season, maybe. She would forgo work events and extra studying to attend his matches. They would owl and floo each other as often as possible. But the distance grew between them, their old ways of bickering returned. When Hermione decided to take a Potions apprenticeship on top of her Healer studies, Ron took it as a personal affront.

"Why can't you just move to Portugal and be with me?" He whined one evening while they were actually together in London.

"Ronald, I've never been the housewife type. I don't want to give up everything I've trained and studied so hard for just to follow you around and go to your matches. Why can't you respect my ambitions as well?"

"But I'm important now, 'Mione." He should not have said this and he knew it.

Her hair appeared to swell in anger. "Just because I'm not Rowdy Ron, the biggest and best beater ever," she mocked him by one of his ever increasing media headlines, "doesn't mean I don't have a life and job that contributes."

"Oh yeah?" He cut her off, "well plenty of witches would gladly take the opportunity to cheer me on full time instead of burying their noses in books and hospital patients!"

"And what does that mean?" She lept up from her seat, livid. Next to the couch a vase shattered.

Ron looked startled. She didn't knock it over, it had magically shattered. He forgot she could be scary powerful sometimes. But he didn't back down. He had been thinking of breaking things off for a while, and he had to use all his Gryffindor bravery now, and carry it all the way out.

"I'm just saying, there are plenty of witches out there who would love to be in your position. To get to be with me! You don't appreciate what you already have." He really was _this_ proud of himself.

"You arrogant git!" She seethed. "Appreciate you? And what exactly do you think I've been doing with my accomplishments other than congratulating myself! Ha! I'm the one who should be bellowing for appreciation while every time you tie your shoe it makes headlines! Other witches would be happy to have you? Well good luck to any or all of them! I hope all of these witches you seem to know, enjoy putting up with your massive ego!"

The real Hermione snapped out of the memory with a shudder. An official 'breakup' never really came. No discussion of divvying up belongings or what-not since they were already living separate. They both just knew it was very over.

The second 'Rowdy Ron' Weasley was declared an available bachelor again, he went on a dating frenzy with his escalating number of female fans, and the wizard media didn't miss one bit of it.

And now after following his cavorting through the papers and wireless, Hermione was being invited to his engagement party. The latest witch he had been steady with, Estrella Estrellando, was beautiful. The tiny witch was born and raised in Spain, and had met Ron at a Quidditch match there. The petite blonde came from a wealthy pureblood Castilian family and lived a mostly frivolous life. Or so the tabloids claimed.

So this was really it. He really had moved on. Hermione had dedicated the years since the war to her studies and career, and had much to be proud of in those respects. _Perhaps now_, she realized with a surprising amount of optimism, _this gives me the closure I needed to really move on_. Marveled by her own positivity despite her sadness and jealousy, she gathered herself off the couch and headed to the staircase. It was time for sleep. Tomorrow was Monday, and her grueling work week didn't care who was getting married.


	2. Chapter 2: Green and Gold

A/N: okay... i am pretty excited about the direction of the story. is anyone out there reading and enjoying? i know all fanfic authors beg for reviews? But seeing as this is my first attempt ever, i'd really appreciate any feedback at all! i know there are typos, i'm trying to go back and fix them as much as possible, but i don't have a beta at the moment - so i'm doing it all solo! any beta volunteers? hehe. this is long one, so enjoy. i promise to update as quickly as i can... there are a LOT of unanswered questions, i know.

disclaimer: i own nothing from this world, its just my imagination applied to JK's great work.

* * *

Chapter 2: Gold and Green

The tiny figure of Hermione Granger stepped out of the Potters' fireplace at one minute till six in the evening. Her trademark punctuality was the same as an adult as it had been in her Hogwarts days. It was a Wednesday night, the Potters' 'date night,' and Hermione was going to sit with James, their baby son, whilst they enjoyed a dinner out.

"Gin? Harry? I'm here!" Hermione stepped into the familiar kitchen of Grimmauld Place, and looked around for her friends.

"Sorry! I'm right here." Ginny's voice announced from the hallway as she opened the door to the kitchen.

"You look lovely! Those jeans are so flattering!"

"Oh, thanks 'Mione. I hope I look, ya know, _normal._" Ginny gestured towards her outfit and stepped back for her friend's expert once-over.

"Turn around and let me see the back?"

Ginny acquiesced. The tall redhead did in fact look stunning. She was wearing a fit emerald green blouse, made of the lightest linen. There were delicate white beads along the v-neck of the collar, and the cuff of each long sleeve. Form-fitting, tight muggle jeans in a light wash hugged Ginny's feminine hips and trim, athletic legs. Her shoes were soft brown, pointy, and with two or three inches of heel. She looked one hundred percent the role of normal muggle girl, going out on a date."

"You look perfect. You make it look so easy, if only all pureblood witches could go muggle so seamlessly!" She chided. Hermione had always felt comfortable in muggle clothes, and never drew suspicions when she left the wizarding community. Maybe her look wasn't as glamorous as Ginny's now, but her late summer attire was trendy in a comfortable way. She wore boots with shorts, a common muggle style, which exposed her slender, pale legs. The boots were brown, and clunky, from an Australian company. Her small white shorts had tiny blue stripes, and were topped with a snug, blue long-sleeved shirt. A relaxed look, for relaxing with a baby all night.

"Look Hermione, I transfigured my purse to match my shoes! Oh, err… where on earth did I put it? Let me go grab it, and James, and we'll be off," Ginny pushed open the door and headed up the hall stairs.

"I'll just go into one of the sitting rooms then." Hermione said more to herself than Ginny's ascending back. Walking across the hall, she saw her friend's husband through the open door. "Oh hey Harry! Where are you headed tonight?" Hermione sat opposite from him in the cozy living room.

"Muggle sushi restaurant in London. How have you been? Y'know, since I saw you last?"

"Really Harry, I think I'm fine with this. You know, I've done a lot of thinking. I know I haven't really moved on romantically, but I've had a few years of real success academically and with my career. I've patented seven new potions since Ron went off to Portugal. I'm happy with the life I chose. I mean, maybe its time I thought about my own romance some, and now I feel…" she searched for the right way to say this, "I feel like I have the nudge to move on too. Closure. Is that weird?" She looked to him for understanding.

"Its unbelievably normal. And, I'm glad to hear you say it. I mean, I know I give you a hard time a lot, but I don't want to see you so alone. I want you to know happiness like I do now." He leaned over across the coffee table and grabbed her small hand. "I know seeing him with Estrella will be hard on you, but I think you have a good mindset going into this weekend." Harry and Hermione had been through everything together. She had been his most loyal supporter, even more so than Ron, and this had left them with a special connection, an ability to read each other better than anyone.

"I know you do, Harry. Now, just because I'm open-minded doesn't mean I'm going to date every wizard with a pulse! I'll still need to work up some nerve. Its, you know, been more than quite a while." She looked at the carpet as a warm blush crawled onto her cheeks.

Harry laughed, kindess in his eyes. "Just say the word and I'll set you up with any single Auror!"

"Oh great, matchmaker, just what I need." She jokingly slapped his hands away. She knew he would give her time and was just happy to hear she's be okay for Ron's engagement party this weekend. "Speaking of potions I've made, I brought Gin some more of my ache remedy that I'm working on."

Hermione had a small bag slung over one shoulder. She opened it up and handed Harry three vials, each marked with a number, one through three. "You know the routine, just have her use a different one each of the next times she has a backache, and tell me which one is best. I won't tell you what the differences are, I want to see unbiased notes."

"Ah thanks 'Mione. The last batch you sent over all worked well. If you've been able to curb the side effects, I imagine you'll have the fullest vault in Gringotts in no time flat."

Ginny's back had been injured in the final battle of V-War 2. Post war, she had healed almost back to normal, but the weight of carrying James had re-triggered her pain. Hermione, being a healer and potions mistress, was creating new cures to all kinds of wizarding ailments. Helping her friends was a perk of her occupation that she really had loved. In return for endless supplies of tonics and elixirs for all kinds of injuries and maladies, she just asked her loved ones to help test them for free. It was much like Fred and George using the Gryffindors as test dummies for their joke shop products, only slightly more sophisticated, as Hermione liked to think.

This had caused some mixed results. Hermione really was a genius, and more often than not, her concoctions were bottled miracles. It was just the odd, and somewhat unpredictable side effects that had to be worked out until all of the ingredient ratios were perfect. Just last week, Ginny had felt immense relief in her back, and immense embarrassment at a rather strange side effect.

"Although," Harry continued, "last week's side effect wasn't too terrible for me."

"Harry, you swine! Poor Ginny, already swollen with milk, and you laugh at how engorged she became. I felt awful, it had to be uncomfortable." Hermione bit her lip. An accidental, and very bizarre side effect to an ache potion had caused Ginny Weasley's breasts to swell to ridiculous proportions for her tiny athletic body.

"Oh I had plenty fun diagnosing and working on that problem myself!" His green eyes were simply mischievous.

A moment later Ginny's footsteps sounded down the stairs.

"Ready love?" She called to her husband.

She smiled at Hermione and walked towards her, purse on one shoulder the perfect match to her shoes, and a perfectly adorable son bundled in her arms. James eagerly reached out to his godmother, who was happy as always to see him. Hermione loved James Potter and rather enjoyed this Wednesday night tradition.

Harry's face turned up. "Look what 'Mione's brought us to test this week on your back. Maybe we'll get lucky with some additional swelling this time?" He raised an eyebrow eagerly at his wife.

She playfully smacked him on the chest. "I should hope not! It wasn't as much fun on my end, as it was on yours!" She looked at Hermione, "thanks so much for working on this for me, so far the batches are unbeatable for easing the tension, I'm sure you've fixed it all now. I'll owl you notes as soon as I can."

After a few more minutes of small talk, the couple left and Hermione settled James into his bassinette they kept downstairs. She fetched some notes and a book out of her bag, and began quietly working away on her research. James was only about six months old, and slept most of the time on her visits, save for the occasional changing or feeding on some nights. Tonight was quiet, and three hours quickly passed while Hermione studied her current research and made more notes.

The couple came home, Ginny a little tipsy from a glass or two of sake and thanked Hermione for being such a reliable friend. Ginny swore the Wednesday night date night was a lifesaver in their marriage, and that Hermione was the best for always staying with the baby.

"Aww Gin, I don't mind at all. He's such a sweet baby. I'll just get my things together and head back home now."

"Hermione, I just want you to know that Harry and I are really glad you're okay with the concept of Ron's engagement." The rice wine had given Ginny the bravery to approach the subject bluntly.

"Yeah. Its just, I don't know how else I should react. I've barely seen him in recent years, and well I have no right to be jealous or sad anymore." Hermione was demure in her statement, tired after a long day.

"Well, Fred and George are meeting up here beforehand, so come over too and we'll all apparate over together if you like. We all know Ron has been a prat ever since he became a pro, so you'll be in good company. He'll always be my brother, so I am happy for him. But I love you too, Hermione, and while I don't expect you to be over the moon, your maturity about it all is very appreciated."

Hermione hugged Ginny. "I do know, and honestly, I'll try to be as happy about this as I can."

Ginny yawned, "That's good 'Mione, you're always so good to everyone."

Harry stifled a chuckle. Hermione was indeed a great friend, but hardly was she as mild and tame as a tipsy Ginny surmised. He broke up the women's conversation. "Thanks again 'Mione, have a good night." And he led Ginny towards the door.

Hermione waved a tired good-bye, and flooed home.

As always when you're dreading an event, time flies too quickly. The rest of the week tumbled along and next thing Hermione knew it was Saturday morning and she found herself getting ready for the party. She held up the ridiculous invitation for the event in her hand.

_Come Celebrate the love that Ronald and Estrella have found together!_

The parchment was dyed a minty green color, and the words were golden and glittery. The details of the event stated guests were to be at the Burrow around one o'clock for a summer luncheon party. Glittery hearts and stars magically swirled amongst the information. It was like a lovesick teenager had designed the thing. _Tacky, very tacky_ she thought to herself.

She took a step back from the mirror and sighed to examine her appearance.

_I'm actually happy for Ron. Maybe now I can find a man and be happy too. Blah, blah, blah. Why did I say those things aloud? I was merely trying to force myself to actually believe them. But now that Harry and Ginny think I'm okay with this, I'll have to act okay all day._

It was true, Hermione was dreading today's luncheon far more than she was letting on. She was rather nervous to actually see Ron, and the famous Spaniard that was to be his wife. _Nothing to do now except just go and get it over with, hopefully keeping as much of my dignity intact as possible._

Hermione had chosen soft pink dress robes for the occasion. They were tailored and fit her perfectly, accenting the soft curves of her tiny frame. Her hair would always be quite excessive, but as she aged, it had lost some of its frizziness. A small pearl necklace and tear drop pearl earrings were the perfect finishing touches. She looked elegant, and lovely. She was trying to make herself look as far opposite of Estrella the trollop as possible.

_Well, its now or never_, she convinced herself. She walked out of her room to the fireplace. As the floo powder turned the flames green she leaned in and announced, "Grimmauld Place."

...

"Hello love!" a beaming Fred greeted her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Fred, hi. You look, uhh…" she grasped at a word, and stuttered as her jaw dropped.

"Devastatingly handsome?" George finished her sentence for her and he walked up behind Fred. His outfit was the spitting image of his brother's.

"You two. Insane. Totally insane." Hermione was so shocked by their suits she didn't make sense as she spluttered. Both twins were wearing matching suits from head to toe. They seemed to be some type of old fashioned muggle tuxedos in the same awful mint green of the invitation. They each had on an identical cummerbund and matching bowtie that was a glittery gold, with magical swirling hearts and stars. The effect was rendering her speechless. It was a total mockery of the invite, of the party, of the engagement itself. She loved them for it.

"We know we look completely stunning Miss Granger," Fred gave a tip of his hat.

"And now for some drinks," George chimed in, passing a butterbeer to his twin and to Hermione.

"I love you two so much. This is so over the top. Molly may just wring your necks, but I love for it!"

"We just want to show…"

"How much we love our little bro."

"The little git!"

"I hope his tiny tart of a wife-to-be isn't offended by our sincere gesture here."

"Nicely played brother, you almost sound convincing!"

The twins quipped back and forth so quickly Hermione couldn't keep track of who said what, but they had achieved the desired effect. She was laughing so hard she leaned forward and grabbed her stomach. Peels of her tinkling giggles bounced off the kitchen walls. The brothers didn't ease up.

"Now Hermione, please, allow us to transfigure those boring robes into ones to match ours and it'll be the icing on the cake!"

"No way. Not a chance! I couldn't possibly…" Hermione couldn't complete a sentence, as she was laughing so hard. "I'm trying to be..." laughs took over again as the bowties began spinning in unison, emitting gold glitter.

George was puckering his lips and batting his eyelashes, "As prim and elegant as possible? Oooh Ron, see what a complete arse you've been and see how entirely lovely I am?" He cooed in a pretend-Hermione voice.

She gave him a playful punch in the arm, "closer to the truth than you know, mate."

...

When Harry, Ginny and James had finally joined the party and everyone had sloshed back a few or more butterbeers the group collectively apparated to the party. By Hermione's watch, it was about twenty after one. Fashionably late, you could argue.

Molly had warned them to apparate on the hill and walk down so as not to disrupt the guests and decorations already in place. The raucous group was noticed immediately as they laughed and sauntered down the hill. The August afternoon was lovely, with a slight breeze. Most of the Order members alive had been invited, as well as some of the Golden Trio's classmates and friends. The extended Weasley family were all invited, and as was usual ever since the war, some wizarding press was on hand to photograph and report on the event.

"Oh my." Minerva McGonagall looked up at the scene descending upon them.

"What is it Minerva?" Severus Snape was at her elbow. She had invited him as her guest. Post-war he was quite friendly with most of the Order members, especially since his name had been cleared for Dumbldore's death, and he was awarded an Order of Merlin, First Class. Still, this event felt quite intimate, and he wasn't quite sure why on earth he should be at some family gathering for the Weasel's engagement. The headmistress had insisted though, and promised her reasons would prove legit. He knew there was a new position Hogwarts had been petitioning for, and he had an idea that the Headmistress wanted to speak to one of the attendees about its process in the petition stage. He was sure that had something to do with it.

"Hogwarts finest have arrived." She jerked her thin head towards the approaching pack.

Severus gave a small chuckle. "I assume that at least the baby is sober? But, given he's a Potter-Weasel hybrid, I doubt it." He knew it was his place to say something snarky and mean, and he did it with routine. While the boys in the group looked red in the face and the twins were each wearing some kind of crazy costume, he couldn't help but notice a sight for sore eyes amongst the motley crew. Hermione Granger, who hardly looked drunk at all, captured his eye. In fact, he thought she looked quite mature. _Possibly graceful_ was even more accurate.

The group reached the backyard and entered through the little gate in the fence. Molly was stalking up to them, trying to keep a fake smile plastered to her face.

"You two," she pointed at the twins. Of course. "You two had better have a very good explanation for this, this, mockery you're trying to pull off." Her voice was full of anger, although her face remained ever pleasant, any on-looker would simply see mother greeting sons.

"Ah Mother now, lovely to see you too. Where is that right little prat of a brother of ours?" George kissed her on the cheek in greeting.

She reached out to smooth Fred's lapels, and immediately the suit began singing _Weasley is our king_. "You cannot be serious? Turn that thing off this instance!" Molly was beginning to break character and the blissfully serene mother-of-the-groom was about to give way to a Hungarian Horntail in a red wig.

"Come now Mum, you couldn't expect us to not have any laughs at all. I personally think we look rather dashing." Fred kissed the other cheek as they strode past the steaming Weasley Matron and into the throngs of guests.

The backyard of the Burrow had a lovely group of tables set up, all with mint green tablecloths. The dishes were all enchanted in various shades of gold with different levels of sparkles. Hermione, if she was being honest and not rather judgmental, may have actually admitted the effect was lovely. However, she was a little tipsy and instead thought that the twins ought to not get too close to the tables for fear of blending in. She walked through the party with Ginny at her side, making their way to an empty end table where they could sit with the baby, away from the crowd.

"I'll just go and get us a couple drinks, while you get James settled down, okay?"

Ginny nodded to Hermione, who was already walking towards the beverage table. Hermione was startled as she walked past the old shack used to store quidditch brooms and yard tools by a loud bang from the walls of the shack. Instinctively, she grabbed her wand and with the grace of a cat jumped deftly to face the shack.

_Boom!_

Another loud noise against the wall, this time followed by a high pitched female voice. "Oh no! No, no, no! Stop!" The voice was panicky and shrill. Something about the tone made the hair on her arms stand up.

Hermione's instincts were in sharp focus now; she almost forgot she was at a family party. Quickly sobering up, she was in a dueling stance as she moved closer towards the cries. The war had been over for five years, but the training and instincts had never left most of the veterans. Wand pointed straight in front of her, she walked around towards the door of the shack, leaving the view of most of the party.

As if he had a sixth sense for intensity, Severus Snape looked up just in time to see Hermione Granger take take out her wand, a most concerted look on her face. Twice in once luncheon she'd found a way to snag his focus, and if he was being honest - he didn't really mind so much. _Well, the post-war years had been very kind to Miss Granger._ But ever the warrior, he shook away the frivolous notion and began to assess what the hell was going on. Professor Snape saw Hermione stalking, wand out, towards the shack. _What on earth is Granger doing?_ Years of spying, as well as fighting alongside Miss Granger in the final battle told him that she was reacting. He knew how she operated in dangerous situations, and she was one of the most adept fighters he'd ever known. His body was moving before his mind registered that he too was making his way, wand out, towards the back yard shed to help Miss Granger with whatever it was she had sensed.

More banging was coming from _inside_ the shack. Hermione carefully turned around the corner of the small, wooden structure and at last she could clearly see inside. The scene before her stopped her dead in her tracks. It was horrifying, practically worse than seeing Voldemort himself.

Severus Snape was closely coming up behind Hermione. He hadn't turned around the edge of the wooden wall yet; he couldn't see who or what was inside the shack. However, he could indeed make out clear as day the unbridled anger all over Granger's face as she stood in front of the doorway. He saw as she threw her hands up in the air, full of rage. She appeared to be having some sort of angry fit. A hot rage was coursing through her body; what started Severus was that he could _see_ it. The wobbly neon aura of sheer rage just radiated off her petite figure. She opened her mouth and was surely going to scream at any moment. But before any noise could come out, the walls of the small shed began to shake. Severus watching in fascination. The shaking wasn't coming from within the broom shed anymore, there was something emanating from Granger that was making it shake. His skills in magical tracing were incredibly fine tuned, and there was no mistaking the magic he could sense coming from her now.

Wandless Magic, so strong she didn't seem to really control it herself. He blinked in amazement.

Her lips moved as if she was saying something, but the words emitted were lost in background noise. All Snape could hear was the giant sound of thrashing wood tearing itself apart. The entire roof of the shed blew clear off of its walls, and split into a million pieces mid-air. Mulch rained down as the awed professor stared at a most pained Hermione Granger and a spectacle of another sort altogether.


	3. Chapter 3: A Second Invitation

A/N: this chapter was really fun to write, WARNING: some M-rated material here. Just a little preview of my style. I hope you all are liking this story so far! I'm very please with the number of hits, but i just wish more people would review. i have no idea if you love it, or hate it. I'm most pleased with the writing in this chapter so far... i'm getting better as i go, or so i seriously hope! enjoy!

disclaimer: i don't own the characters or the universe at all, just applying my imagination to JK's great work!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3: A Second Invitation**

_a bit earlier in the day..._

"Mrs. Estrellando, its so lovely to have you here, at our home." Molly Weasley was trying to make small talk. They had just been photographed together for the society section of the 'Daily Prophet," along with both of their husbands, and of course, their two featured children. The wizarding photographer made them take all sorts of silly poses, Ron on one knee pretending to propose, Arthur and Mr. Estrellando kissing Estrella on each cheek and the sort. She was glad that part was over.

"This is so very nice of you to throw a traditional engagement party for us here in England, Mrs. Weasley." The tiny woman was genuinely kind. The way she pronounced Weasley with her Castilian lisp, it sounded like Weath-e-ley, and somehow had an extra syllable.

Molly just smiled at the woman, lost in thought and feeling unsure about this entire situation. _How on earth is she so tiny, and blonde? I thought they were Spaniards? I feel like I'll muss her up if I so much as hug her._ Molly swallowed her thoughts with a smile, determined, as always, to keep a happy family despite what her children try to do to mess things up. _First it was the French Delacours, can't a child of mine marry a good British witch? But I suppose they turned out to be lovely, lovely grandkids for certain. Ginny and Harry are all that's British. That's it Molly, focus on the positive and perhaps this will all go smoothly… Perhaps. _

"The wizarding press is quite friendly here, in Portugal where Ron is more famous, they follow us around nonstop. I'm glad we were able to arrange these photos on our terms." The voice of Estrella was tiny and nasal, it would have been cute on a twelve year old, but on the twenty-one year old, it was strange.

"Right you are love, they'll try to catch you doing the most mundane things, hoping you'll come off like a slob or something. Oh Mum, they followed me to the loo in a pub last week and got quite the nice shot of me telling 'em to_ bugger off_!" He gave a chuckle towards his mother. Ron stood at least a foot taller than his fiancé, with his large hand protectively on the small of her back.

"Oh Ron," was all Molly could muster. _So this is my son, famous and drunk in the tabloids? At least he's happy. And she is a pretty little thing._ _The babies will be beautiful, there's a positive thought._

Estrella put a small manicured hand on his chest, "Oh Ronnie, you are always so good with the press. It was one time you lost your temper. And you looked so cute mad, I adore those pictures, mi amore."

She was in love with him. She adored him in fact. After attending a wizarding school in Spain, Estrella had moved to Carvoeiro, Portugal with some girlfriends when they were all of age. The old coastal town was nestled amongst the picturesque cliffs you always saw on tourist adverts for the small country. It was full of magical history, as only witches and wizards could truly live in such a physically demanding environment and flourish.

She wasn't one hundred percent Spanish, she was in fact, part Veela. Ron hadn't explained this to his mother yet, but he thought it quite obvious. She and her mother both had shiny, blonde hair that was mesmerizing to watch and her skin was smooth and tan. Estrella's face was round and sweet, with high cheekbones and pink, pouty lips. Her appearance was impeccable, and Ron would have been a fool to turn down the advances of such a pretty witch.

"So erm, Estrella," the name sounded foreign and strange on Molly's lips. "How did you meet Ron? I'm not sure I know the whole story."

"I was living in Carvoeiro with some witches from school, the most beautiful coastal town. We're all Spanish, so when the Matadors, Madrid's professional quidditch team was playing the Lisbon Lions, we all went to the game. In the stands I couldn't take my eyes off the handsome red-haired beater playing for Lisbon."

"A-ha, that's my boy." Arthur clapped a proud hand on Ron's back. As a father and a man, he was quite pleased by Ron's choice in fiancé.

"Oi, she followed us after the match to the pub where we always celebrate a victory. I saw that blonde hair slicing through the crowd and I almost dropped my fire whiskey when she said she wanted to talk to me."

Estrella beamed, "Yes its true, I had to know who you were."

"It was my lucky day, with even a drop of Felix." Ron raised his eyebrows suggestively and looked at his fiancé as though they were alone, and not surrounded by family members.

Mrs. Estrellando joined the conversation at this point, "The next time we came to see our pretty daughter, all she could do was talk about this handsome Ronnie, who was so strong and famous. She had fallen in love at first sight."

"A quidditch career is good, but I was most impressed when I learned of his service in V-War 2. Even all the way in Madrid, we knew about the troubles here some years ago. I sit on the Magical Congress in Spain, and we voted unanimously to allow British refugees safe harbor during your more trying times." Mr. Estrellando was both stately and quiet, this was the most he'd said all day.

"We've always been proud of our children, and Ron is no exception," Arthur said humbly, impressed with his newest in-law-to-be.

"Mum, I'm going to take Estrella and look for some people our age to introduce her to. Do you know when the twins and Harry are coming?" Ron avoided making mention of Hermione's attendance.

"I'm quite surprised they aren't here yet." Molly screwed up her face. _Why are they always late? _She quickly forced a relaxed smile on her face and just sighed. "I'll have them come find you as soon as I see them arrive."

"Thanks Mum," Ron said over his should as he escorted Estrella around to the other guests. Ron looked rather adult in this role, Molly thought. She knew her youngest son was one of her more immature children, but _maybe_, she thought, _he has finally grown up a bit._

Ron and Estrella made their way to Neville and Luna Longbottom. The two men grabbed each other in a quick embrace, as the blondes hesitantly chatted. Luna was in a long maternity robe of deep blue. Her blonde hair was soft in color and texture, and flowed down her back in unimposing waves. She looked relaxed and whimsical, round with child and quite the opposite of Estrella.

Estrella was wearing a dress, that wasn't quite muggle, but was certainly nowhere close to a wizarding robe. It was short and tight, and made of an enchanted material that sparkled and shone. The light gold color brought out the warmth in her tan skin, and went perfectly with her bright, blonde hair. The dress revealed most of her slender long legs, all the way up to the thigh, and had caused Molly to gasp when they first arrived. The glittering gold wedges elongated her look even more, if that was possible. Her ample cleavage was easily on display thanks to a deep v-neck. The sleeves were long, and belled out around her tiny hands. She was so glamorous, and very out of place in the simple backyard setting.

...

After a few minutes of chatting, Molly Weasley was asking to be excused by Estrella's parents, some guests had just arrived that she needed to speak with. _I'm going to kill them_, was all she could think as she strode across the lawn towards the approaching group of _children._ Her twin boys, sans wives for the occasion, her youngest daughter, husband and child, and Hermione, the closest thing Molly had to a second daughter, all approached the Burrow in a loud, raucous huddle. _Late and drunk? Oh no, they don't have the nerve_.

She scanned the entire back yard as she made her way to the gate. _Where on earth has Ron and his trollop gotten to? _After talking with Neville and Luna, the couple of honor had wandered off and Molly couldn't see them anywhere. _I guess I shouldn't say trollop, she seems to be a rather nice girl, despite her smutty choice of dress._ _But still, where have they gone off to?_ _Now that this group is here, I'll have to make sure everyone keeps the peace and remains as polite as possible._

As Molly walked towards the gate she was thinking of various strategies for introducing Hermione to Estrella. This would be a sticky situation, but her love for Hermione was strong, and she wouldn't have her feeling left out from the only family she knew. _Poor girl, orphaned during the war. Yes, I love her like a daughter, even if she and Ron never worked out._ She was a few feet away from her twin sons as their choice in wardrobe finally came into full focus. Molly stopped in her tracks, fake smile on her face, but steam practically shooting out of ears she was so peeved. _They've really done it this time._

After scolding the twins, and walking back around to find her Spanish guests for more small talk, Molly was half listening as she tallied up everything that was going awry at this luncheon. _Ron has gone missing somewhere, the twins are wearing horrible mocking outfits, I've nothing to talk about with the Estrellandos, and I've no idea what's bound to happen when Hermione finally sees Ron._

Just then, her thoughts were interrupted by a loud, popping blast. She jumped in surprise and winced as she turned on her heel to find the source. _What the hell could it be now?_ Eyes wide with incomprehension as she looked up in the air to see the roof of her backyard shed powerfully exploding into tiny shards of wood. The sound of the roof tearing apart had caught the attention of every guest, and those close enough were getting rained upon by wood chips. _Now I've seen it all. There had better be a good explanation for this._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm so terribly sorry about the shed." Hermione sat on the familiar bench in the Burrow's kitchen, wringing her hands and looking down at them.

"The shed? That's unacceptable, yeah, but what about us? D'you have you any idea how embarrassed Estrella is?" Ron's face was red with fury as he yelled at Hermione.

"How was I supposed to know-" Hermione's defense was cut off.

"Mr. Weasley, I hardly see how blaming Miss Granger here will remedy the situation at this point. I suggest that you seek out your fiancé and make some type of bumbling attempt at consoling her." The deep voice of Severus Snape dripped with loathing and sarcasm.

"What the bloody hell are you even doing here at my engagement party anyways?" Ron the adult was no longer afraid of the formidable potions master, and allowed a lifetime of hatred to be on full display.

"That's hardly the issue at this point, but I am here as a guest to Headmistress McGonagall, as well as to discuss a business matter with one of your attendees." Severus surprised everyone by actually explaining himself.

"I am going to find my fiancé and hope that she's alright. You," he pointed a finger at Hermione, "ought to be ashamed of yourself. Snooping. And learn to control your temper, will you!" He ironically pounded a heavy fist on the table causing the fragile Hermione to jump, then he turned and left the kitchen.

Hermione felt anger begin to re-boil inside her, but let it go quickly. Her defeat was winning this time. She slouched down at the table and stared at her hands again.

"I can't believe this mess, one bit of it." Molly Weasley was pacing back and forth. "Hermione love, I'm sorry for what happened, but the shed? I know you're quite mean with a blasting hex when upset, but that wasn't very polite."

"I'm so sorry I blasted the shed," she felt ashamed for being scolded, "I'll go now to repair it." Hermione's voice was sad and broken, and she leaned forward to stand up.

A silky voice spoke in her direction, "There's no need Miss Granger, after you passed out, I repaired it immediately." The elegant hand of Severus Snape signaled for her to sit back down. Hermione re-took a seat on the bench as Ron stalked out.

Hermione had passed out, and when she came too she was shocked enough at first to realize she was in the Burrow's kitchen. But the sight of Severus Snape was most surprising. She had no idea that he was even coming today, let alone that he had seen her pass out and caught her before her head hit the ground.

Truth be told, Hermione Granger was embarrassed by her increasing anger problem. Years of being the goody-two-shoes braniac of the golden trio had left her with the ability to stifle and swallow her emotions, without properly releasing them. After years of loss and hardship, the death of her own parents and the end of her most serious romantic relationship, her bottled up anger seemed to collect and seep out at unpredictable times. She was rendered like an underage wizard, unable to control her magic at times of emotional peaks.

Her mind retraced her steps, replaying the scene in the back yard that had caused magical fury to flow right out of her, unchecked in the slightest...

She had been walking to get some drinks for herself and Ginny, when she heard the banging and yelping coming from the shed. The high pitched voice sounded like a child, and was calling out, "no, no, no…"

Her instincts honed in and told her someone was in trouble. Yes, someone was being attacked in the shed, she was sure of it. Slowly and methodically she approached the doorway of the shed so she could see who or what was inside. Wandlessly she opened the old wooden door by thinking _alohamora_. (Her wandless magic was becoming second nature to her now). As the door gave way, she was face-to-face with an image that she will never be able to erase from her mind.

Right there in the dusty shed was one Ronald Weasley, shirtless. He was a blur of muscles, freckles and sweat as his body was hard pressed up against a woman Hermione recognized from photographs in the tabloids, Estrella Estrellando.

The shed was so small there wasn't enough room to lay down. Ron had his pants around his ankles and he was thrusting into Estrella from behind. The tiny witch was slightly bent at the waist, hands bracing the wall she faced. Her golden dress was gathered in a sparkly pile around her waist, exposing her bottom and well, other areas for Ron's access. Large, pert breasts shone with sweat and bounced to the rhythm of her Beater's strong hips. One of Ron's massive hands gripped a thatch of Estrella's hair at the nape of her thin neck, pulling her head back. He looked like a heathen overtaking a small, glittery fairy, but the intense smile on her face clearly showed she was rather happy to give up power in this situation.

They were shagging. Shagging like mad, and didn't even notice Hermione gawking, jaw dropped at what she was seeing. The childish voice of the little witch teasingly begging her fiancé not to take her here, in a shed in the middle of the day, had been mistaken by Hermione as an actual child, truthfully in danger.

"No Ron, we can't. No, no, we shouldn't. Oh Gods that feels good. Mmm. More." She panted, her voice barley audible as her was bringing her closer to climax.

Ron grunted and thrust himself deeper and deeper into Estrella's small body. She slammed her palm into the wall by her face and causing a "bang," of hand against wood, and pushing herself farther back into Ron.

"Oh Ronnie, you feel amazing. Harder. Harderrrr." The witch begged. Her nipples were small, pink, and erect as they carelessly grazed the rough wooden walls of the shed, her arched back was pushing the healthy breasts outward farther than they naturally sat. Hermione couldn't help but regard that she had the body of a goddess.

Just as Ron was bending his legs to give his witch more of what she wanted, he felt a slight draft on his exposed chest. Opening his eyes, he saw in front of him a primly dressed Hermione Granger. _Oh shite, _was all he could think._ OH FUCK. _Slowing his rhythm and pulling Estrella to him to cover her exposed body, his face began to turn a deep crimson. His emotion belied a mix of humiliation and extreme fury.

He opened his mouth to ask what the hell she was doing, but her scream cut him off.

Or so he thought she was screaming. She opened her mouth, but instead of expletives or his name yelled in anger, he heard the tearing of the roof from over his head. He quickly covered his fiancé with his massive back to protect her from the debris that was smattering down upon them. As Estrella started to realize what was going on, she gathered her dress around her and bolted towards the house.

Hermione must have passed out at this moment, because the eye contact she made with the tiny witch as she was fleeing was the last thing she remembered about the entire scene.

...

Back in the kitchen of the burrow, she heard a door open and close and steps approach. She was thankfully interrupted from her mental replay by the sound of someone entering the kitchen from the backyard.

"Ginny, They're in here," Minerva held the door open behind her for a concerned Ginny.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"In here, Ginny." Hermione realized she'd been so lost in thought, she forgot she was hanging out with Severus Snape. _How weird. What a weird, weird day_, she thought.

The redhead and the Headmistress fully entered the kitchen. Minerva spoke next. "Severus, how did you know we were here today to speak with Hermione?" She looked around, and began to assume Snape had set up their meeting before she had even a chance to tell him about said intended meeting.

The briefest flash of confusion crossed the potion master's face. "We're what? I don't know why you've dragged me to this Merlin-forsaken event, but I should have known you'd had a reason in mind. I merely stumbled upon an _incident_ and ended up assisting Miss Granger. Based on the situation at hand, it seemed she was in need of a short reprieve from the _party_." The word party was said with as much animosity as he could allow.

Severus Snape was still believed by Hermione and Ginny to be every bit as snarky and nasty now as he had been when they were his students. Most of the older Order members though, swore he was much nicer in his post-spying days. In this strange situation neither young lady could deny that he wasn't being somewhat more patient and polite than the "old" Snape would have been. However sardonic his tone was, he had indeed helped Hermione, and at least he was refraining from name-calling.

"Oh dear." Minerva pressed her thin lips together. "We heard the blast outside and indeed we saw you carry Miss Granger in here. Ginevra and I were too far away to know what was happening. I daresay, Hermione, you look a bit off. Is everyone alright?" She looked concerned as she brought a hand to tartan-clad chest.

"Yes M'am. I think we're all fine now." Miss Granger replied solemnly.

"Speak for yourself. Its not you who'll be on display on the front page of every tabloid and newspaper for engaging in some rather unsavory actions!" Molly entered the small kitchen and sat down opposite of Hermione, putting her face in her hands.

Following behind her was a small, well-dressed witch Hermione had never seen before. Estrella's mum.

"Mrs. Weath-e-ley, por favor. My husband is speaking to the media now. I assure you they will not put such, ehm, humiliating materials into print." She patted Molly's back. "Young lovers cannot be contained in the heat of the moment. They are in love!"

Hermione winced at the reminder. _How on earth could this woman smile when her daughter had just been caught shagging in public? _

"Oh dear." McGonagall repeated. "Perhaps Miss Granger, today is not the best of days to discuss business."

Ginny stepped out from behind her former professor. "Oh 'Mione, let's go back to my house. I'll tell Harry to finish up here and meet us." She went to help her friend stand up.

"No, really, I'm fine. Professor, sorry, Headmistress McGonagall, did you need to speak with me?" Hermione gathered herself off the bench.

"I do indeed, but only if you insist you're up for it now."

Ginny put a protective hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione nodded slightly though, "Its alright. I'm fine to speak with you now. I was a bit shaken up, but no real need to worry. I'm now just fine."

Ginny dropped her hand, "Go talk in the living room, and I'll go get James from the twins. We can floo back home as soon as you're done." The tall redhead walked back towards the door to the yard.

Hermione stood up, and silently made her way into the Weasley's comfortable living room.

"Very well then, you too Severus."

He didn't fully understand what was going on, but he had an idea. He followed Minerva and his former student into the living room.

After they were all seated, he awkwardly next to Hermione on a small sofa, and the headmistress facing them in a cushy chair, Minerva began to explain herself.

"As both of you are decorated veterans of V-War 2, you no doubt understand how important it is for Hogwarts students to be trained in various types of magical defense, should another war – Merlin forbid – ever befall us again. The ministry and the Wizengamot began conducting research on what was most helpful during the war, and what wasn't quite up to snuff. With all of the injured veterans filling up St. Mungo's now, a common trend has been recognized. If everyone on the battlefield had been more skilled in basic magical healing, there would be far less long term injury. Too many witches and wizards had to wait, hurt during a battle, before they could safely get access to a trained healer."

She continued, "About a year ago, we petitioned the Wizengamot to fund a new area of study: magical healing. The process to add a new course to Hogwarts is quite rigorous, and it hasn't been done since the early years of Albus' reign as headmaster. The final approval has just come through, and even though the school starts in about two weeks, we were hoping to launch the courses this year. I'd hate to let another year go by without it!"

Hermione just sat in silence. Magical healing as a Hogwarts course, it was really quite brilliant actually. During the most safe, normal course of study any young witch or wizard was bound to incur injuries from time to time, and being able to assist each other with simple healing spells would greatly reduce the stress on Madame Pomfrey. Especially seeing as the medi-witch was getting older.

"So would you like me to help co-ordinate some kind of field trip to St. Mungo's for students who will study healing?" Hermione ventured a guess at where she fit into the equation.

"Not so much." Minerva sat up straight as a board. "You see Miss Granger…"

"Hermione is fine."

"…Alright then, you see Hermione, Poppy is too busy to actually teach classes as well as attend to the sick and injured. What we are looking for…"

"Is a teacher?" Hermione offered, some of her know-it-all spirit returning in the face of academic-related discussion. "Oh, I'd be more than happy to recommend some of the healers I trained under at St. Mungo's."

"No silly girl, we want you to be the new professor." Minerva blurted out.

She was stunned. "Me? But, I'm hardly qualified. I've only been a fully trained healer myself for about two years." The young voice full of genuine shock.

"Yes, and in that time you've also secured a mastery in potions, quite a brilliant bit to study on the side when one thinks of how closely related potions and healing are. You've patented how many new potions?"

"Seven."

"Yes, seven. And you've quickly gained the reputation of being beyond innovative and brilliant. As a teacher, you'd have more time available for research and study."

Hermione thought quietly. As much as she loved seeing patients, bedside manner wasn't her strong suit. Those who knew her well knew her true passion was behind-the-scenes. Inventing, researching. She was happy to allow those with more people skills to use her techniques and carry them out; she just loved the quest for new knowledge.

A new train of thought cropped up and she hesitantly spoke. "But, Headmistress McGonagall,"

"Minerva now, dear."

She gulped. "Ehm, alright, Minerva, I've no teaching experience at all, and the term starts in two weeks. How could I ever prepare in that time?"

Minerva frowned slightly. "Well, I do wish the Ministry had approved this much earlier than now, but it's still a great opportunity."

Severus Snape, who has been silent all this time, finally spoke up. "Minerva, if I may offer a suggestion?"

"Oh by all means Severus!"

"What if we were to introduce this new course as an elective, available only to 6th and 7th year students at first, and allow Miss Granger to start there? This way, the students being taught will be more eager to learn, and Miss Granger won't have to work as hard to dumb down her material for first year dunderheads."

"That's actually not a bad idea at all Severus. Students could at least get some exposure this year, and Miss Granger could use the free time to start designing lesson plans for next year."

"And, I do have some lesson plan ideas specific only to healing potions, that could be a start of the term Miss Granger, until you've had a few weeks to prepare your first original lessons."

Hermione's head was spinning. Teaching only upper level students, she would have plenty of free time to wean herself off her current patients at St. Mungo's. She could teach only those students who actually wanted to learn about healing. And Severus Snape was going to offer up some of his lesson plans to help her out at the beginning of term? This was all so shocking, and thrilling at the same time.

Hermione had always imagined as a student that she'd be back someday as a teacher. But what took the ministry years to research, Hermione was able to know immediately after war. There were not enough magical healers, and the techniques currently employed left too many maladies untreated. Just look at Neville's parents for example. Frank and Alice Longbottom had been rendered useless for decades because of the cruciatus. Hermione had decided even before leaving the final battle that she would go on to study healing.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, riddled with thoughts.

Severus Snape curiously stared at the witch beside him. _The insufferable know-it-all playing grown up_, he thought. _Although, to be fair, she has always been brilliant and rightfully deserving of the brightest-witch-of-her-age moniker. She just always lets her bloody emotions sully her accomplishments. Whether an over-excited first year, or an angry spurned lover. _ He then unexpectedly imagined that if he were in her position, he wouldn't have been thrilled at catching the couple mid-tryst either. _Oh, now I'm sympathizing with Granger? Ha. I've always been able to control my emotions, mask them with perfection. That's why I made such a great spy._

Severus was allowing himself to be proud of his accomplishments, a proud smirk crawling on his lips. He had become a much better-adjusted wizard after the war. Oh he was still sarcastic as all hell, but he was able to live his life on his own terms. He ran a side business brewing and selling the harder to make potions desired by wizarding populace. After all the fame and attention surround notable veterans of the war, he was glad to remain at Howgarts, somewhat sheltered from the media. He would always remain a rather private man.

"Do you have any other questions or concerns?" Minerva startled both occupants deep in though on the sofa.

"I would have to move into the castle almost immediately, right?" Hermione looked across.

"Yes, it would probably be most beneficial to come to Scotland as soon as possible."

Minerva then sat back in silence as the brilliant young witch weighed out the decision. Her gaze shifted to the tall professor next to her, and Minerva was amused to see a little smirk on his face. Perhaps he would warm up to Hermione after all. Knowing how much Severus loathed the Golden Trio in their youth, she was impressed that Severus had been so kind to Hermione today. Sure, he and Harry had become quite amicable with each other since the war. But that was different. Once Harry knew about Lily and Severus, he couldn't help but recognize the Potions Professor for his sacrifice in the name of love.

Hermione unconsciously shifted her weight, bumping her side into the imposing figure next to her.

The potions professor emitted a slight huff, and Hermione apologized, scooting further away from him.

No, Minerva could never expect a friendship between this witch and wizard the way Snape had somehow managed one with The Boy Who Lived, but Hermione's brilliant mind would make a good for match for Severus' own genius. Perhaps they could reach a formidable understanding as co-workers and academic peers. She hoped Hermione would agree to take the position.

"Minerva," Hermions started, still uneasy of the first-name basis. "Is it okay if I speak with St. Mungo's about arrangements for my current patients and owl you tomorrow? I think this opportunity is rather too good to pass up, but I have to make sure my current obligations are satisfied first."

"Certainly my dear. I'll expect your owl, say, Tuesday afternoon. That should give you a few days to mull this over, and if necessary start to make arrangements." She stood up to exit the Weasley's living room. She was quite sure they would be more than relieved if guests started to leave this rather awkward _party_.

Severus stood as Minerva did, but did not make his way to leave. Instead he asked his boss, "Minerva, do you mind if I have a minute with Miss Granger, after well, everything that has transpired here today?"

"Certainly. I'll be in the backyard whenever you're ready. Good day Hermione, I very much hope that you'll accept our offer."

"Good-bye headmistress. I'll owl you by Tuesday." Hermione waved as the tartan figure left the room. An uncomfortable expression took over her face. _What on earth could he possibly want now? I have no desire to discuss what I saw._

Severus sat back down and faced a confused Hermione. As he made eye contact with her, the place on his arm she had bumped with her side started to faintly tingle. He absentmindedly rubbed it with his other hand.

His voice was quiet and serious. "I know you didn't use a blasting hex on that roof."

She didn't say anything, her eyes were asking how he knew though.

"I spent years as a spy for both the most brilliant wizard who ever lived, and the most powerful dark lord. Don't think I haven't borne witness to different types of magic. And don't think I couldn't trace the wandless you performed."

Silently, she put her hand in front of her; palm up she wandlessly, silently, summoned a book from across the room to her hand.

"How long have you been doing wandless magic?" He asked, voice steady disguising his surprise.

"When I was early on in my training as a healer, we were treating some serious emergency cases. I was healing some deep gashes, holding gauze in one hand, and my wand in the other. I wished so strongly that I didn't need my wand, so I could be dressing the patient with both hands. I guess that magical desire was strong enough, as I put my wand down, to gather more gauze I realized wounds were still closing up. The healing spell was still working without my wand. So, I started practicing at home, and I'm able to control it somewhat. Only for very simple spells."

"That's quite impressive Miss Granger. And the shed? Did you will a blasting hex upon the roof?"

She felt like she was his student again, the way he posed his questions. "No sir. That was just raw emotion getting the best of me."

"I see." He remembered that Hermione and the Weasel had been the two lovers of the Golden Trio. He had also vaguely known that Ron had moved away for some sort of professional quidditch career. He stood up to leave. "I should be going then. Perhaps if you accept Headmistress McGonagall's offer, this is something we could work on. I doubt you've ever formally studied Occlumency?"

She stood up as well. "No sir, I have no training at all in that field."

"Well, I daresay you could benefit from some education in the area of mental self-control."

Hermione grimaced. _I guess I deserved that_, she thought.

"But, your skill today at recognizing a suspicious situation, and catching them unnoticed, is to be commended."

She was surprised at the compliment; this certainly wasn't like him at all. "Thank you Professor, and thank you for all of your help today."

They walked to leave now, and head back outside when Severus stopped short and looked down at her, not in condescension, but the wizard was much taller than the witch.

"Yes, I suppose I happened to be in the right place at the right time. Don't worry yourself sick over today's events Miss Granger. You have far more to offer the wizarding world than a public display of lusty throes. I need to have a few words with Harry now, perhaps I will see you at Hogwarts this term." He quickly nodded, turned, and left.

_Now really, two compliments in one day? Perhaps Harry is right when he says the Severus Snape he knows now is almost human._ She chuckled slightly at the term _lusty throes_, and did rather agree that she had more to contribute to wizard kind than a public sex show. _Poor girl_, she thought about the exposed figure of Estrella Estrellando, _she has to be mortified. Better her than me any day though_, Hermione instinctively thought. Then her analytical side took over, and wondered if she did really mean that.

Heavy with decisions to make, Hermione pushed her way to the back yard, she sought Ginny and chance to leave as quickly as possible.


	4. Chapter 4: Return to Hogwarts

A/N: a shorter update than i had anticipated, but this is a good stopping place for now. i promise more twins, and more ron to come soon. this should satisfy you snape lovers though!! thanks for all of the hits and kind reviews, i'm a bit sad by some flames i've received. if this story isn't really pleasing, well-written, or entertaining i might have to scrap it and start over. but as long as there are readers you like it, i'll keep it going. so yeah... just review if you like it, please. it'll motivate me to write!

i'll probably not be able to update again till after the weekend, halloween parties and what-not. i hope everyone has a fun, safe weekend!! xoxox - reallyrad

disclaimer: i have no rights to the characters or the universe, they aren't mine. they belong to JK, i just apply my imagination to them!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: Return to Hogwarts

"I really am pleased you accepted, Hermione. Tea?"

"Oh, yes please. It was all very rushed, and last minute, but since St. Mungo's was able to accommodate me so easily, I couldn't turn down such an excellent opportunity."

The two women sat in the Headmistress' office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hermione continued, "I mean, just to be back here at Hogwarts. Its brilliant" The young teacher accepted the cup of hot tea Professor McGonagall magically sent to her through the air.

"How were they able to let you go so easily? St. Mungo's, that is. Surely you're one of their most valuable healers?" Minerva sat behind her desk.

"Thank you Professor, I wouldn't say I'm the most valuable at all. There are brilliant witches and wizards working for them, just not loads. That's the problem. Because of the healer shortage in our society right now, they were rather keen to have me take this position, as a means of possible recruiting."

Minevera nodded in understanding. "Yes, that does make sense."

"They transferred over my patients to other healers, and they asked that I keep up the current research projects I've already begun, and continue to provide them with timely updates on any research I do."

"Well naturally, my dear, this all makes a good deal of sense. And I cannot lie, it works out rather well in the advantage of Hogwarts, and yourself."

"Yes, I am thrilled, if also a bit nervous." Hermione's unusual lack of confidence was evident in her tone, hollow and uneasy.

"You'll be just fine. You are the brightest witch of your age." Headmistress McGonagall was sincere in her statement.

Hermione looked down and blushed in silence.

"Now for some particulars. We'll have a staff meeting tomorrow at three o'clock in the afternoon. We'll go over all of the normal start-of-term issues, assign the Hogsmeade weekends for the teachers accompanying students, night patrol schedules and the sort. Until then, do you have any other questions?" The Headmistress set her empty cup on her desk.

"No, I mean, I'm sure I should, but I'll just wait until tomorrow. Thank you Headmistress," Hermione bade and she stood up to leave the office.

"Thank you Hermione. You've helped to fill an essential role, and all in this castle are fortunate to have you here. Let me know if you need any assistance moving in."

Hermione politely nodded and turned around to leave the office, feeling awkward by the excessive praise from her former professor.

As she walked past the gargoyle at the bottom of the stairs, and out into the hallway she took a deep breath. _So this is it, I really am back at Hogwarts_. She smiled. Since the death of her parents, Hermione hadn't been 'home' in years, and stepping foot back in the castle somehow felt like a return to the familiar, the safe. An overwhelming sense of nostalgia gripped her as she made her way towards Gryffindor tower.

Walking past familiar portraits and statues, memories of her six years at Hogwarts flooded her mind. _I never did complete that seventh year because of the Horcrux hunt_. She smirked, feeling guilty knowing she had been allowed to sit for her N.E.W.T.s without really taking her final year of courses. Passing a landing that had once been turned into a swamp, she remembered the awful year of Dolores Umbridge, and how the twins had gloriously fled the school amongst a show of fireworks and chaos. She had to give them credit for that one.

She began to remember being a nervous first year, who had over-studied everything in an attempt to please and fit in. She remembered nights of sitting in the Gryffindor Common room playing exploding snap, or studying while Harry and Ron played Wizard's chess. _Ron. _Her heart ached at the mere mention of his name. _How had things gone so wrong? _Pushing the thoughts of the brawny redhead to the back of her mind, she forced herself to focus on the present. _Now, this is my chance now to start over fresh. I want to make the most out of my talents and skills, no need to look back now. _

Her thoughts were interrupted as she reached the door to her new living quarters. Minerva had magically expanded a new section at the base of Gryffindor tower for the newest professor to take up her residence.

"_Veritaserum,_" Hermione uttered the password and a small door materialized in a place that was formerly smooth wall. She gave the door a slight nudge and stepped into her chambers.

She was immediately surprised by her surroundings. _This cannot be the right chamber_, she thought, _I must have somehow gone into someone else's room_. The room she had stepped into didn't look anything like the room she and Ginny had been unpacking an hour prior.

"Oh, do you like it?"

Hermione jumped at the sound of Ginny's voice.

"Ginny! I thought you left the castle to go back home over an hour ago?" Hermione's voice was stern; she had never been much a rule breaker, or amender of plans.

"That's what I said, but when I saw how dreary this place was, I decided to make a few improvements. I hope you like it." Ginny Potter stood with her hands on her narrow hips, proud of what she'd done with the place.

"Its lovely. Really Gin, it's lovely." Hermione's voice cracked as she looked around. The hallway door opened into a main sitting room. Ginny had transfigured the bare, hard furniture and magically painted to create a warm, rich environment. The walls were a yellowy honey colour, with thick, brown window treatments. The brick fireplace was crackling, and a newly added mantle was mounted above it, holding some of Hermione's favorite pictures.

A tear came to the new teacher's eye as she saw her parents faces, one of Harry and Ginny holding their new baby James, and a host of snapshots from various Christmas mornings at the Burrow, and parties at the twins' flat in Diagon Alley. The couch in the room was a deep crimson color, with plush, deep cushions. The back wall behind Hermione didn't have any paint at all, as the entire space was taken up with bookshelves, in a warm brown, the same color as her new drapes.

"You really have an eye for decorating! Thank you so much, Ginny. I love every inch of it." Hermione pulled her friend into a hug.

Ginny was so relieved and happy to have done something nice. Hermione hadn't had an easy few years, and she truly believed in helping the girl who was basically her sister get a fresh start. "Wait till you see the bedroom."

Behind the couch were two doorways; one was a tiny alcove to small kitchenette, and coat rack area. There wasn't much that could be done to decorate these nooks, so Ginny had left them. The second was the entryway to Hermione's private bed and bath.

Twenty minutes and a lot of décor-related discussion later, the two women were perched on Hermione's bed (covered in a lovely white duvet, with crimson monogramming on the pillows and overlay) when the conversation naturally slowed down. They both sat quietly for a moment.

Ginny broke the silence, "Err, 'Mione, can I ask you something and expect an honest answer?"

"I always give honest answers, so yes."

"D'you think I'm a bit pathetic because I'm not working now? Its just, you've done so much with your career, and I had hardly completed Auror training when I fell pregnant with James." Ginny fidgeted nervously with her hands.

"Are you unhappy not working?" Hermione answered a question with a question.

"At first I thought I would be, or I should be. And don't get me wrong, I found the training and the work for the Auror Department to be thrilling… but no, I like being at home with James. Like doing this today, I actually rather enjoyed decorating and tidying, unpacking and arranging everything. There is something so maternal that's woken up inside of me."

Hermione smiled. "Gin, I know I've always been rather careless in saying that I don't admire homemakers. And well, that's not entirely true. I just don't fancy that sort of life for myself, at least not right now. I know that I myself, as well as Harry, and your whole family, _know_ you're a brilliant witch. You're as fast and mean with a hex as anyone I've ever seen. You fought in V-War 2 without hesitation. And well, if being a mum makes you happy now, I say you deserve to just be happy."

Ginny's shoulders relaxed and she gave a little sigh. "Its just, I guess it goes back to our school days, but I've always admired you, and well, I just wouldn't want you to think I was underachieving."

Hermione looked thoughtful and taken aback for a moment, "Ginerva Weasley Potter. You are, without a doubt one of the best friends I have ever known. I am more than honoured to consider you family in my life, and I would never be disappointed in you. You keep a lovely home, have a beautiful family, and you help maintain my personal sanity far more often than you should have to!"

Ginny let out a small laugh at this part. "I guess its just hard being a mother so young. I wasn't really planning it, y'know?"

"I don't think any of us have really planned the way things turned out, but we keep on going. "

Ginny had been gone for a couple hours, and Hermione was settled into her new couch, nose buried in a book when she heard a tapping at her window. She got up and pulled aside the heavy curtains and saw a large black owl. She opened the window and with a rush of cool evening air the bird flew into her sitting room. She untied the letter and the owl flew away before she could offer a treat or some water.

_Who would be owling me now? _

She unrolled the parchment and sat back down to read the small note:

_Miss Granger,_

_McGonogall tells me you've arrived today, and with the term starting in less than two weeks I imagine you'll need as much time as possible to attempt planning your first classes. Please come to my office in the dungeons upon receipt of this note. You may collect the lesson plans on healing potions I volunteered. With any luck your pupils will actually consider you competent based on your freshman attempt at teaching. _

_-S. Snape_

She crumpled up the note and tossed it into the flames. _Oh now that's rich_. She gathered up fresh parchment, ready to not-so-politely decline his offer at giving her lesson plans. _How dare he insinuate that I'm incompetent!_

As she sat to write though, she wasn't really sure what she would say. She didn't necessarily have a great report with the potions teacher, but he hadn't been awful to her at the Burrow last weekend either. _He actually complimented me. Twice! _Somehow, her better judgment intercepted her actions and she decided against burning a bridge quite yet. She also admitted to herself, that in all honesty she really did need his lesson plans. Having never taught before, having his plans as a guideline would help greatly when she went to make her own.

She sat up from her desk and gave an exasperated sigh. She was going to go down there and accept his assistance. As she walked out the door, she braced herself for whatever humiliation the bat would try and dish her way.

"Ah, hello Miss Granger. Do sit down." The silky voice called to her from behind a large, black desk.

"Good evening Professor." Hermione's voice was subdued, and she unhappily walked to the large, straight backed chair facing his desk, and took a seat.

"So, you decided to take me up on my offer?" He didn't ask with a smile, but Hermione could sense something in his tone. It was as if he was playing with her.

"Yes, and I do greatly appreciate it, sir." She remained somber, although her eyes were questioning him.

His hand gestured to a stack of parchment tied up on his desk. "Go ahead, you may indeed accept these lesson plans, and by all means pawn them off as your own. The more credibility you are able to exude upon your first impressions as a teacher, the better." He was haughty, but not mean.

"Yes. I do kindly appreciate it."

"Greatly and kindly? Well that's all the thanks I really do require for doing your work for you." His trademark sneer appeared on his face.

She felt her pulse start to climb, and a warmness spread across her face and neck. "How shall you prefer I thank you, Professor?"

"Oh its no matter Miss Granger, I suppose you don't have much to offer at the moment anyways. Just try not to get used to it, at some point you will have to actually, you know, teach your students." Sarcasm didn't drip off his voice, it freely flowed.

Blood was now pumping in her ears. She could no longer control her annoyance and she leaned forward towards him. In her trademark know-it-all-voice she challenged him, "I'll have you know that I am very capable of teaching healing to some 6th and 7th year students. If I wasn't, why would I have been so highly sought after?"

"Desperate times, call for…" He left the sentence hanging, his exterior remaining perfectly calm.

She was instantly on her feet. "Desperation?!?! So that's what this is all about. A desperate measure? Hmph. Actually, I don't think I need to use your materials afterall, thanks!" She bent down to her bag and grabbed his parchments, and placed the stack on his desk.

"Temper, temper Miss Granger. Come now, don't be foolish." He said the word _foolish_ with as much mocking as he could imply.

Hands on her hips, she was about to fire back a retort when the topmost pages of the stack started fluttering, paper struggling against string to escape. Soon the whole stack was shaking, and objects and other papers on Snape's desk were trembling in response.

"Sit down Miss Granger, I've seen enough." His voice was entirely different, almost pleasant.

Confused, she glared at him and remained standing.

"Please Miss Granger, I beg you to calm yourself and have a seat. I have some questions for you. Would you care for some tea?" He was nonchalant as he conjured a kettle and two cups, filling them and placing them on the desk.

"What on earth are you getting at? You send me some insulting letter, then call me incompetent and, and…" she stammered, trying to recall the other insults.

"Yes, I did. And look at your reaction. Parchment shaking, objects moving about. A few more minutes and you would have destroyed my desk much in the fashion of the Weasley guesthouse."

She let slide the nasty comment about the Burrow's woodshed, as comprehension came over her. She slowly sat down.

"You were baiting me?"

"And apparently it worked, wasn't even that hard to do. I wanted to test this little magical temper of yours for myself." His snide tone had returned in the slightest.

She just stared at him, part of her was embarrassed, but the part in the forefront of her consciousness was curious.

"Does this temper of yours always flare up when you are provoked?"

"Define provoked."

"Miss Granger," his eyes were black as the night sky, with no clear line between the pupil and iris. Yet, despite their darkness they were actually full of a kindness of sorts. He continued, his voice very calm now, "Miss Granger, I'm not sure this magical reaction you have, this uncontrollable wandless magic, is at all conducive to your well-being. I'd be hard pressed to believe you actually enjoy losing control?"

"No sir. I actually don't enjoy it all."

"I don't see how one could. However, properly harnessed, this wandless magic of yours could be," he paused, looking straight into her eyes, "quite advantageous. Powerful, really."

"How do you mean, sir? How could I manage it?"

"You know girl, that I am a rather skilled Legilimens and Occlumens."

"Yes, I remember when you tried to teach Harry, that's when Volemort was still connected to him."

"Yes, tried indeed. Regardless of Harry's lack of aptitude, I think that you may be an ideal candidate to start training in arts of mental blocking and penetration. I think tapping in to that area of mental control may be able to help you gain emotional control in general" He wasn't talking down to her anymore; his tone was very matter-of-fact in his delivery.

"Harry is quite skilled himself now, the Auror department found it quite easy to train him, actually." She was rather defensive when it came to Harry.

"I am well aware of what Mr. Potter can do now. He and I actually keep in touch rather often." Snape was also defensive of the man who vouched for him in regards to Dumbledore's death, and his work as a spy for the Order.

"Yes, he has mentioned that."

"So, Miss Granger, will you accept lessons from me? Or will you continue to wreak havoc every time you don't get your way?"

"I'm not a child you know." She didn't like being treated like a student all over again.

"I am very aware that you have grown up." The corner of his mouth lifted in the slightest as he said this.

His comment caught her off guard._ Is he being suggestive? _Hermione was suddenly very aware that she was a woman, and Professor Snape was a man, an imposing man at that. Flustered, she quickly replied, "Yes sir, I will accept these lessons."

"A wise choice. We begin tomorrow morning, directly after breakfast."

She stood up to leave, noticing she hadn't touched the tea he offered her earlier in the conversation.

Snape cleared his throat. "Miss Granger, do take the lesson plans with you. I know you're quite the competent healer, and I trust you'll be a brilliant professor someday. In the meantime however, it is only rational to assume you're inexperience could benefit from the assistance I volunteered originally."

She quietly picked up the stack of papers, and offered a small, "Thanks, and good evening."

"One more thing, do try your hardest to empty your mind of all thoughts before you sleep tonight. It will help prepare you to block my penetration attempts tomorrow." His voice was so deep and silky as he made this closing statement, a brief shiver crawled over her shoulders and down her spine.

"Yes, sir," was all she could manage to say as she left his office and headed back to her chambers, completely uncertain of what to make of her entire meeting with Severus Snape.


	5. Chapter 5: Carnal Knowledge

A/N: Apologies on taking SO long to update! Hopefully I won't always take that much time b/w chapters in the future! Its getting juicy now, and I have some really fun ideas for the next couple chaps... so we'll see. Its been a whirlwind here in the states b/w halloween and the elections, and then i went out of town to visit my bf for a week. (he thinks that fanfic is absolutely crazy btw, and he got a real kick out of me penning "M" stories. haha).

okay, so enjoy this chapter - and please, please REVIEW!!! what do you think of snape? is he too nice? not nice enough? twins are back in the next chapter!! thanks - reallyrad

disclaimer: the characters and world are the creations of JK Rowling; what they do in this story is all i got!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5: Carnal Knowledge

Tossing and turning, Hermione Granger spent an entire night's worth of fitfull sleep doing the exact opposite of what Professor Snape had asked of her; she was totally unable to empty her mind in the slightest. Lashing out at trying to be tamed, her mind spun her through dream after dream of deep, complex, memories, over analysis of her life, and strange futuristic projections of what was to come. Slowly the dreams grew from strange to outright horrid, and she spent the latter half of her sleep tossing through nightmares.

Sweat drenched, the young healer startled awake. An alarm charm had been set for seven, and with the sun barely creeping on the horizon, she slunk out of bed and crept towards her small washroom.

"You look ghastly!" the monotone voice of the charmed mirror scolded as a pale Hermione, looked at her own reflection.

"Really, thanks. I would have never guessed." Hermione gave the mirror a nasty sneer as she took in the bags under her eyes. _The blasted thing is probably right_, she thought with a sigh, and did her best to get ready for the day.

With glazed eyes, and hair pulled loosely back into a bun, Hermione found herself seated at the head table in the Great Hall all too soon after waking. The beautiful room was still empty of students, and Minerva McGonagall had charmed the usually rectangular head table into a circle to make for more intimate dining amongst the staff. The magical sky still reflected the weather outside, the same as it had done during her years as a student. Today felt like a cool autumnal morning, that would surely warm into a pleasant Indian summer afternoon.

"Hermione love, 'ou've hardly touched 'our breakfast! I'm mostly starving in the mornings meself!" Teddy Tungston tucked into his plate of eggs and toast after giving Hermione a concerned look.

"Oh Teddy, I'm fine." Her chocolaty brown eyes glanced down at her plate of uneaten sausage and toast. She tiredly pushed some eggs around with her fork.

He raised his eyebrows quizzically. "Eh, women…" he shrugged and swallowed another massive bite of eggs on toast. "Well, I did already have a good 'n hard fly this morning, perhaps I've just worked up me appetite! " The young quidditch professional-turned-Hogwarts flying instructor sat straight up in his chair, making his broad chest and shoulders look as impressive as possible.

"Perhaps that's it. I'm just not very hungry today." She sighed, resigning to try to be nicer to him, he was being kind and he'd have no idea what she was supposed to do after breakfast. "I'm sorry, I'm just a bit distracted."

"Aye, nervous 'bout teachin' no doubt." Teddy nodded, knowingly. "When I firs' started playin' for the Cannons, I was a right wreck I was. I didn't eat right or know what to do with meself fer weeks before. After the first game though, I settled in. After the first day, love, 'uo'll be jus' fine."

"Thanks, Teddy. I'm sure you're quite right." Hermione said with a fake smile.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting an intimate conversation." A tall, dark-haired and foreboding figure was walking briskly past Hermione, and spoke icily as he took the seat on the other side of Teddy.

"Oh no Professor, jus' givin' lil' Hermione here some advice about startin' her first week as a teacher 'n all." The sandy blonde hair and light freckles of Teddy Tungston rendered him adorable in the eyes of most witches, and his quidditch career along with quidditch-honed body gave many obvious reasons to fancy him.

"How encouraging." The silky voice of Severus Snape was full of loathing as he politely used a daft hand to flick his wand towards the plate of sausages. "Yes, I'm sure _little Hermione _is quite thankful for your sagely advice." He pronounced every syllable of "little Hermione" slowly, with great consideration.

Hermione shivered at his smarminess.

"Aye!" Teddy winked at Hermione, and continued plowing through his breakfast. A bit of egg dribbling on his chin and down onto the quidditch robes he was wearing from his early morning training.

Two black eyes saw the mess the young quidditch instructor was making of his morning meal, and sent an impulse through the body of their owner. Professor Snape's lip curled in a most disdainful fashion and he shook his head at Teddy. He mustered a rhetorical, "Must you be so disgusting when you eat?"

Severus Snape was a wizard, although not pure-blood himself, very well coursed in the niceties and manners of formal (Old-fashioned) wizarding society. His long, disciplined fingers lightly swished and flicked his wand, serving himself polite portions in the neatest manner. He controlled his cutlery with the delicate directness of years as a potions master, his hands immensely trained at the various ways of handling a knife.

His eating manners didn't go unnoticed. Hermione had forced herself more than once, not to gawk at Teddy, and found the profoundly civilized manner in which Snape took his breakfast to be calming.

She smiled to herself, thinking that Teddy Tungston and Severus Snape were quite opposite in every way. _Teddy is cheerful, but sloppy, and Severus, although verbally harsh, is quite refined. Hmph_. The similarities between Teddy and another wizard she knew all too well weren't lost on the newest professor either. Hermione Granger was keenly aware that save the red hair, Teddy Tungston was incredibly similar to Ron Weasley_. Perhaps that's why I find him sexy and funny, but have no real attraction to him, at least none that i'd ever act on._

"You okay 'Mione?" Teddy brought her out of her reverie.

She looked up to see both men staring at her. "Oh yes, just thinking. Sorry," Hermione mumbled.

"Indeed. Quite interesting. Are you sure, you wouldn't _ever_ act on it?" mockingly the potions master asked Hermione.

Teddy Tungston was utterly confused as Hermione slammed a little fist onto the breakfast table.

"How dare you! How, How dare you violate me like that!" She was standing now, hands placed firmly on the table and she looked over Teddy's head and down at Snape, who was of course, smiling.

"Now, now Miss Granger. Maybe one should learn to keep others out. That is the whole point of today's intentions. Speaking of which, I'm quite done with my breakfast, so if we may be on our way?" He stood and held out his arm in a gracious gesture for her to lead the way.

"You are entirely too much!" She turned on her heel and started to walk out of the Great Hall.

"All right then Hermione! I'll just be seein' yeh later!" Teddy stammered, still totally unaware of what was really going on. He had seemed mad in Hermione's defense at first, but as she left, he quizzically shrugged his shoulders towards Snape, hoping for an explanation.

"Our young professor still needs quite a bit of schooling herself." Snape stated towards Tungston, knowing that would hardly explain things at all. Smiling at the confused jock behind him, her quickly followed Hermione out of the Hall and towards his dungeons.

They had walked in silence the entire way to the dungeons and as Professor Snape closed the door to his private office behind them, Hermione Granger let out a yell that she had been stifling the entire way. "How dare you Professor Snape!"

"Yes, I do believe you've already said that." He was smirking.

"You have NO RIGHT to enter my mind like that!"

"Perhaps you're correct, but if you had the ability to block others out, it wouldn't be an issue. You have no control over your own mind, your own emotions. Look at yourself now, you're practically shaking. Now, did you do last night as I told you?" He walked from the door, around his large black desk, and took his proper seat behind the heavy piece of furniture.

Hermione's shoulder slumped. He already knew she wasn't able to empty her mind. "No, not quite." She slunked down into the chair facing him and stared at the toe of her boot. She was still mad at him, but no she was also worried about her obvious inabilities at controlling herself.

"I didn't think you'd be able to. Its no matter, let us start. I'm going to look into your eyes and try to enter your mind. Your only goal at this point, your only focus is blocking me. I'll count to three before I start so you'll have full awareness of when I'm entering."

"Yes, sir." She looked up at him and made eye contact. Something about staring into his dark, deep eyes made her profoundly self-conscious and uncomfortable.

"Very well then. One. Two. Three."

Hermione locked eyes with him, and as the word "three" escaped his mouth, she felt an incredible sensation, like the feeling you get when someone is watching you, but worse. It was more immediate and urgent. She was also thinking about a muggle birthday party her parents had thrown for her when she was ten years old. She could perfectly recall the image of her mother coming into the dining room holding a cake, and her little muggle girlfriends were seated all around her. It would be about a year later that she'd find out about Hogwarts and Voldemort. The milestone of tenth birthday was one of her remaining memories of complete innocence.

The sight of her mother, wearing a simple blue jumper and carrying the homemade cake made Hermione's heart swell. Both of her parents were dead. Why am I sitting here thinking of them now, she wondered. Suddenly, remembering where she was and why, she pushed the entire memory of her home and family into the back of her mind. She imagined the memory getting shut into a trunk. As she slammed the lid down with an imagined bang, the Potions Master brought her attention to the present.

"A little slow at first, but well done in the end. The visualization technique is not one I've seen before. Did you just come up with that?" He was holding a quill and taking notes on parchment.

"Come up with what?" Her voice was quiet. Thinking about her mother had made her sad, and her chest ached with longing.

"The trunk. That big chest you crammed your memory into. As soon as you shut the lid, you forced me out. Could you tell?"

"Oh, not really I suppose. I was aware of your entering at first, but then as you started watching the memory, I was so caught up in it myself, I had no idea where I was anymore."

"Yes Miss Granger, that's rather common. I was able to enter very easily, and then I chose to poke into your early childhood. I thought that would be more safe than things more immediate."

She somberly agreed and thanked him.

"Miss Granger, when you enter someone's mind you can choose which direction you want them to take you. The more practiced you get, the more control you have over what memories or thoughts you are shown. I can also sense emotions, and mental dialogue – what you're stream of consciousness is thinking. At first you were a bit scared and nervous, and then as you showed me the memory you became increasingly melancholy."

"Both of my parents were murdered by death eaters, sir. I'm sure you don't remember, there were so many losses." Her eyes welled up.

"Oh dear, I do see now why that reflection of an innocent childhood moment would in fact make you sad." He rested his chin in one of his hands. His brow wrinkled in thought for a moment, and he spoke softly to Hermione, "This does all make more and more sense now. My apologies for your loss by the way, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, sir."

Professor Snape looked behind Hermione at a heavy black bookshelf. Across the top sat a few small plants, in Slytherin green pots. The professor had an odd assortment of potions ingredients throughout his lab, quarters, and office. As the saddened Hermione Granger sat before him, the leaves of all three plants looked to be slumping down, reflecting her melancholy. The pot on the far left held a chamomile plant, and although not technically a 'magical' plant, it had some special qualities since it was one of the Professor's own. The small white flowers with their bright yellow centers drooped down over the edge of the pot towards the floor. The next two pots were both full of knotgrass, and like the chamomile, the wiry stems fell out of their holder and towards the ground.

"Very curious," Snape was talking to himself, and then looked to the sad young teacher. "Yes, I think that some of the more traumatic events you've suffered as an adult have sort of unhinged your emotional grounding. Much like when you conjure a Patronus, you must think a happy thought, or to battle a Boggart, you must not get scared," he paused. "Yes, much like that, all of our magic is stronger, and works better when we are emotionally whole ourselves."

Hermione sat up; this explanation was ringing a bell and making some sense. "Like when Tonks couldn't change her appearance… She was distressed. Remember, when Lupin was breaking her heart?"

"Yes, quite like that. Dumbledore and I had discussed that situation at length. Andromeda was quite vital to the Order, and we needed her back to her full strength as quickly as we could get her there."

"Oh," was all Hermione could say.

"Shall we try one more time? And as soon as you feel me enter, use that image of the trunk again, and literally shut me out."

Hermione reckoned from his tone that it wasn't so much of an option for her. She prepared herself for his penetration again, and nodded a stiff _yes_. She locked her brown eyes with his black orbs, and was ready.

Again Snape's dark, silky voice counted to three, and she had the intense awareness of someone else's presence. She was trying to think about nothing, when a more recent memory popped into her mind. She was laying down on her powder blue sofa, back in her old cottage. She looked up at the fireplace as the flames turned green, and the red hair of Ron flooed through. In a moment he was in her living room, and rushing towards her, arms open. The fabric of his professional quidditch robes swished behind him, this was one of his first visits home after moving to Portugal. This was when everything was still good between them.

_Oh no, not this day. Not this memory_. She tried to push him out of her mind, she tried to think of the trunk, but she felt the presence of Severus Snape refusing to move. Next thing she knew Ron's strong hands were in her hair, and she was overcome with a sense of longing, desire and love. _It feels so good to be held, maybe just a minute longer._ She felt Ron's hand on her bare breast, and she realized he was undressing her in the memory. He laid her naked body down on the couch and began to kiss her mouth, deeply, resurging the feelings of desire and lust through her mind.

In the memory, she looked up into the mirror that hung on her living room wall. She and Ron used to make love in front of the mirror, both mesmerized by their young, fit bodies. As she looked at her own reflection, stark naked, nipples erect with desire, she was keenly aware of that being-watched feeling.

_Professor Snape. Saw me naked. Professor Snape is seeing me naked!!!! _Immediately, with anger scourging through every vein in her body, she imagined a large, weighty trunk, and she mentally stuffed her naked body, Ron Weasley and Severus Snape in with a firm slamming of the lid.

"Quite the homecoming for the Weasel." His voice was silky and did not give way to any indication that he was bothered or flustered by what he had just seen,

Hermione however, was fuming mad. Bright pink spots grew on her cheeks and she was standing, leaning over the desk at him. "I cannot believe you would go to that memory. And stay! I tried to push you out, and you stayed!" Ragged breathes were fighting her throat to escape, and tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

"Oh Miss Granger, if you had tried hard enough I would not have been able to stay. I assure you I remained quite professional, no need to get embarrassed or mad." The small objects on his desk, paperweights and a magical clock, some vials of potions, were all trembling in the presence of Hermione's radiating anger. "Miss Granger, please, I beg you to calm down."

His nonchalance irked her even more. She knew he was trying to pick something sensitive. "So that's it then. Trying to get a glimpse of me like that? See anything you like, Professor?" Heavy panting followed her speech; her brown eyes were glaring with hatred, the tears had already been blinked away.

"Was it anything really that special?" He sneered. "Nothing I haven't seen before. Now, sit."

Embarrassed by everything all together, Hermione turned on her heel and started towards the door. _I'm leaving, this… this is madness. Utter madness. Professor Snape just glared at my naked body._

"Now Miss Granger, I'll accept that the lesson is over today, but do try to calm down. I can't have you destroying half of Hogwarts because you're angry now. I chose a more, ahem, sensitive memory on purpose. I figured if you were angry, you would try harder to push me out. You seem to display great strength when you're mad, and well, when you were sad it seemed to almost drain your power."

She had stopped walking and was listening, her back still turned on him. He continued, "I apologize if you felt uncomfortable because of the nature of the memory. I assure you in my many years as both a man and a double agent, I hardly found a lover's embrace shocking. The most horrid part was actually seeing such an intelligent witch swoon over a buffoon like the Weasel."

An awkward silence hung in the air.

_Oh shite, did I really just say that out loud? Now she's bound to think I'm some type of pervert. I really had no idea he's rip her shirt off so quickly. I should have known though, he was always quite uncouth; no manners at all. The poor girl, she is simply a wreck. _Severus Snape was lost in thought. As soon as Hermione had been exposed in the memory, he felt bad, he knew he may have taken it too far, but he stood by his admission that he needed a memory that would spark some anger in her. And, once he saw part of her soft, milky flesh exposed, the curious man in him was honestly a bit excited to see more. The thought of being turned on by Hermione Granger was strange and alarming, he quickly forced down that notion as it just being the skin of a woman. _I would have liked to see any woman's skin, its not Granger that excites me, it can't be._

Before he was quite through convincing himself, he was interrupted by a voice outside of his head.

"I am embarrassed sir, but you couldn't have possibly known what was about to happen. I understand the problems my anger brings, and I know your curiosity with my anger is what started this whole thing. I'd like to try again, but not today… I'm just going to leave now." Her small face still did not move to look at him. A little hand rested gently on the doorknob, and she was about to exit.

"Please. I want to help you, and I want to understand what gives you this extraordinary power with wandless magic. I will try to remain as professional, and nonjudgmental as I can, if you continue to work on this with me. And anything revealed in a memory, will of course remain confidential. I give you my word on that" He wanted to comfort her, and he was trying his best to use as nice of a tone as possible.

"Yes sir. I appreciate your time and I know I can value from training in the arts of the mind. I am currently just beyond mortified and would like to exit as quickly as possible. Perhaps for you a naked girl is an everyday occurrence, but for me that was a rather private scene! Good day." She turned the knob as she said _good day_, and left his office.

Before the door shut Severus managed to evenly state, "I never meant anything other than reassurance when I said it didn't disturb me. Please, forgive me."

Severus Snape sat down at his desk, and began to write more notes on the parchment before him. As soon as Hermione had left his office, the plants had sprung back up to a normal, perky position. As he couldn't help but go over the scene of Ron and Hermione again, and again, he realized his plants weren't all that was growing in the office. Feeling rather naughty at lusting after the breasts of his former student, Severus decided he's done enough work on this project today, and got up towards his laboratory to distract himself by making potions.

As Hermione let herself into her own private quarters she collapsed on her couch. It was only a few minutes before she slipped off into a light nap, thankfully without having any dreams. It was a little after noon when she woke up.

_I actually feel much better._ "That's why we love cat naps, right Crooks?" She spoke aloud to half-kneazle, as she gave him a light scratch behind the ears. Crookshanks stretched his orange back out in appreciation for the attention.

Hermione stood up from the couch and walked over to her desk. She began to write a letter to Harry and Ginny, filling them in on what was going on. She decided to put some basic information about Snape and the lessons, but to not divulge how embarrassing things became. Since she was going to be so busy teaching, planning, studying, and now training with Snape, Hermione had regretfully told Harry and Ginny she couldn't make her regular Wednesday night babysitting anymore. Being the loving and supportive friends they are, they both assured her over and over that they'd be just fine and that Molly would surely love to watch James in lieu of his godmother.

Signing the end of the letter, she rolled up the parchment and placed it lightly inside her pocket. She'd go to the owlry and send it off before taking lunch in the Great Hall.

"Oh good, Hermione's here. That makes everyone. Well, as long as Hermion doesn't have an objection, I see no problem with just going ahead now. Hermione?"

She had just walked in the Great Hall, and saw Minerva McGonagall and all of the other professors gathered around the circular table. As she approached the only empty seat, Minerva was talking to her, asking her is they could go ahead. _Go ahead with what?_

"Erm, I'm sorry?" Hermione was utterly puzzled.

"Oh sorry dear, do sit down. The staff meeting. Since we're all here, it will save us all time if we just do the meeting now, informally. They aren't any students yet, so we've no need for privacy." McGonagall explained.

"Oh right. That's fine with me headmistress." Hermione sat down and helped herself to a sandwich. She couldn't shake the surprise and strangeness of being a professor now, of seeing life at Hogwarts from the other side. _They really are just people, just adults_, she smirked to herself, _and now I'm one of them._

The meeting was mostly boring at first, but Hermione, having never heard any of this information first hand, paid rapt attention as the Hogwarts express schedule and details for the Opening Feast were explained.

It picked up a bit more excitement as announcements of Head Girl and Boy, Prefects, and Quidditch Captains were made. Hermione tried not to smirk as Teddy Tungston applauded each choice, and took copious notes on anything pertaining to quidditch. He found it necessary to give his personal opinion on each captain.

"John Wamsley will be the captain of Hufflepuff –" The headmistress was cut off after each name.

"Oi, that bloke'll whip 'em all right into shape! Good man Wamsley, great eye…"

Hermione was silently laughing a little at Teddy's over-excitement, and she began scanning the table to distract herself when she heard Severus Snape speak over him.

"I'd rather teach double classes to first years than listen to anymore of this inane drabble about blasted quidditch! This man is the biggest idiot dunderhead I've ever heard go on."

Hermione jumped in her seat and gave a little gasp. As she looked around though, no one else seemed to be reacting to Snape's harsh words. Teddy was done, and McGonagall was giving the schedule for matches.

"… with the first match being Slytherin versus Ravenclaw on the third Saturday… Hermione? Are you okay?" The headmistress stopped mid-sentence noticing her jump.

"Oh, umm yess. Err, sorry professors. I was just thinking of something else." Hermione blushed and settled back into her seat. _Didn't anyone else hear him? Or maybe they just don't care? _She looked up at Snape, who was sitting across the circle, her eyes questioning.

"No. No one else heard me. A bit more discretion next time Miss Granger."

Her eyes went wide in comprehension. _Oh my gods, I'm reading his thoughts! I entered Severus Snape's mind!_

"Oh now please, come on." Snap was speaking directly into Hermione's mind. His lips weren't moving and no one else seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary going on. She could hear every word he spoke with an intense clarity. He went on, "Do not all of a sudden consider yourself a Master Legillimens now. Voldemort couldn't even break into my mind when I wouldn't allow him to. I invited you, sort of a reverse Occlumency. I wanted to se if you could hear me."

"Can you hear me?" She asked in her mind.

"Yes. I noticed by your facial expressions you weren't paying much attention, so I thought now as good of time as ever. By the way Miss Granger, while I have you as a captive audience, I would like to apologize for this morning's lesson. Being a voyeur to such a personal memory was hardly in the lesson plan. Please, accept my apologies, I am very sorry if you were made to feel embarrassed or uncomfortable."

She just stared at him wide-eyed. She didn't know if she should be angry at the violation of having him enter her mind again, or amazed at the whole situation, the marvel of talking mind-to-mind. Not to mention Severus Snape uttering an apology. Part of her was embarrassed, and part thrilled, she wanted to be nice to him, but she was still upset. She was just utterly confused, a feeling that Hermione Granger did not enjoy at all.

"I know it's a lot to take in. I'm just testing your mind right now in these early stages. Legillimency, although not a walk in the park, is noticeably easier to perform than Occlumency. Occlumency is about compartmentalising one's emotions, and blocking them and sorting them for use at appropriate times. I feel the stronger you get at Occlumency, the easier you can compartmentalise your emotions in everyday life. Be able to ignore anger, until a later, more suitable time. Instead of exploding a shed, you can go for a fly and work off some steam on your own, later." Severus Snape was actually being kind, and explanatory, and what he said actually made perfect sense to Hermione.

"Ha. Me, fly? Good one. Why do you care so much about me and my emotions anyways?" That was the one part she didn't understand in all this: why her?

"To be utterly honest, and since you're in my mind you could most likely sense a feeling of unease or deceit if I was in fact lying, I have never seen a witch with so much potential. Your strength is beyond the scope of what most witches and wizards will ever observe in their lifetime, and I believe that with proper training, you could put that power to some very valuable use. Sometimes those of us who are a bit more volatile are often misunderstood."

She listened to his words, and tried to sense his emotions as he spoke. She was picking up on an overwhelming feeling of need, of needing comfort. Feelings of being humble, and accepting help. _Snape wants to help me because he feels like he needs to? _She was trying to make sense of what she felt in his mind.

"Its not that I need to help you. I was a lot like you, unbridled emotions, breaking things. Luckily for me, one of my professors noticed the signs and began working with me. If not for Albus, I'm not sure what kind of havoc I could have wreaked."

A sense of understanding washed over Hermione. He wanted to help her because he understood what it was like to be her. _Of course_, she thought, _he's been known as one of the most powerful wizards alive now, especially with Dumbldore and Voldemort dead. He could possibly be, in fact, the strongest wizard alive. _

"Kingsley Shacklebolt is quite powerful. And don't underestimate Minerva. Charlie Weasley also has some special gifts, and although I don't see eye-to-eye with them, those twin brothers of his are quite clever when need-be." Severus' voice sounded amused at her unintended ego-boosting.

"Oh drat. I keep forgetting you can read my bloody mind too. The sooner I get this occlumency thing down, the better."

"Miss Granger, that's what I've been saying all along. Oh, its time to sign up for Hogsmeade weekends now. Best to pay attention. My office again tomorrow, same time, after breakfast."

She gave the professor a quick nod and then looked up and Minerva McGonagall as though she had been listening to every word of the meeting thus far.


	6. Chapter 6: Double Trouble

A/N: okay. So I left this story for a long time, and it was never my intention to take so much time in between updating. Please forgive me, I intend to be back more regularly now! And well, as always… ENJOY!!!

Chapter 6: double trouble

Friday morning's breakfast and occlumency lesson came and went in much the same fashion as Thursday's. Hermione could hardly eat a bite while Teddy talked on and on at the head table. Today's ramble was about his professional career, and all of his success – before the knee injury of course. Then she haughtily marched down to the dungeons, where she let Snape see a few snippets of her muggle childhood and earlier Hogwarts memories. Luckily a major difference between Thursday and Friday was that on the latter morning, the potions professor did not pursue any embarrassing subject matter. He merely saw a studious twelve-year-old know-it-all gleefully answering questions in Transfiguration.

"Now I see why Minerva has always reveled in your thirst for knowledge. Quite the little arse kisser." Snape had mumbled after she had thrown him out of their final attempt for the morning. He cleared his throat and and flatly complimented her, "good use of the trunk imagery. It really seems to work for you, so I suggest over the weekend you practice visualising it as often as possible."

She left the dungeons feeling pleased with her weeks' work, and less sore from the embarrassment of the first day's attempt. After eating a more substantial lunch than usual, Hermione found herself back in her lovely private quarters in Gryffindor tower, sitting in front of a magical fire talking to the head of Ginny Weasley.

"Don't worry about bringing anything 'Mione! Everyone understands you've just moved back in the castle, and had quite a hectic week. We just want to see you before the term starts and you really get busy." The petite redhead was reassuring.

"Well, it would be lovely to see you lot before I go mad with work and lessons and students. Maybe I'll nip into Hogsmeade and buy some Butterbeer before I floo over?"

"If you insist, yes that would be fine. I've never seen a brother or husband of mine turn down a Butterbeer!" Both girls happily laughed at this.

"Anything else I should know before I see you tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Just come, and have fun. I'm leaving James with my mum; you know the twins love a childless party." Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes.

Hermione said goodbye to Ginny as she finalised plans to meet at the twins' London flat around two in the afternoon the next day, Saturday. Noticing the soft blue sky without a cloud smearing its face, Hermione took Professor Snape's borrowed plans and headed outside to enjoy doing some work in the comfort of the sunny afternoon.

About an hour had passed as Hermione was happily reading over the plans and making her notes. She was always pleasant when being academically productive.

"Oy Hermione!" A booming voice interrupted her all-too-perfect silence. She looked up to see the hulking muscles of Teddy sauntering across the lawn from the direction of the quidditch pitch.

"Oh, hi Teddy," she tried to force herself to project her voice and belie her obvious irritation at breaking the bliss of her studious quiet.

He broke into a slight run and made his way to her. "Whatcha doin love? It's a beau'iful day, aye? Fancy a fly with me?"

"Oh no Teddy. That's kind of you to offer, but I've loads of work before term starts."

He beamed at her, trying his best to look dashing. "Oh don't reject me now love, just a quick one!" He reached out his arm, gesturing to help her up.

"Err, it's a kind offer, but really I'd rather get this done," she bit her lip, feeling awkward at having to 'reject' the offer from a co-worker who seemed a bit too eager.

"Oh c'mon Hermione, just a quick one. Mos' girls'd love ta come fly with me!" He sputtered a laugh that felt forced as he bent down to Hermione, and grabbed her arm, trying to pry her up from her spot.

Her body jostled under his grip and she lost balance of her work. "Oh damn!," she swore as a bottle of ink rolled over some fresh parchment, staining and splotching the once unmarred pages. "Honestly Teddy, I'd rather not. I have work to do." She struggled to pull her arm out of his grasp, and her voice was becoming louder.

Teddy tightened his grip. "Listen 'Mione, don't be such a tight arse. I think you'd have fun if you'd just let it happen."

Neither noticed the soft crunch of approaching footsteps and were startled to hear a third voice. "I think the professor said no." Those strong, deep tones could only belong to one man: Severus Snape.

Teddy immediately dropped the tiny healer at the base of the tree. Hermione glared at him for a moment, then wandlessly cleaned up the spilt ink as Snape walked close to the pair of them.

She was rubbing her upper arm and she heard Snape's voice, despite his mouth remaining tight closed: _What a total arse he is. All brawn and no sense whatsoever. Are you alright?_

Hermione nodded a "yes."

_Nice wandless, by the way. Interesting to note you can still do it even whilst provoked._

Teddy's brash voice was actually audible, "Good day professor, I don't think its any of your business what I do on me days off and who I do 'em with." He locked his bright eyes with the black stones of the Portions master.

"Well, when you harass a colleague of mine, who clearly would prefer not to be bothered, it is indeed my business. Now, good day Teddy. I'm sure you have some sort of training or sporting nonsense to be doing instead of disturbing actual professors." Snape verbally shooed him off, and a frustrated Teddy sulked off towards the castle.

"Actual professors?" Hermione asked, a soft smirk coming to her face.

"Well Miss Granger. Sometimes the likes of those less academically inclined need to be reminded you can't accomplish everything on sheer force alone. It was a rather cheap dig, but it worked, right?" His voice gave hint to a smile although his face remained stoic as usual.

"Right. Well, err, thanks for helping me again. You're always in the right place …so it seems." Hermione began collecting her supplies, not in the mood to work much anymore.

"Call it luck, or instinct. Who had any idea you were always getting yourself into trouble with bulky quidditch stars?"

Hermione audibly giggled at this bit. "Oh, do you fancy Teddy then, professor? Seeing as you find him bulky?"

Snape actually let out a genuine laugh, the first of its like Hermione had ever heard. "Far from it, Miss Granger. Far from it. I just know you'd rather work in peace, and that types like him are often misguided in their attempts to try and win over women so clearly out of their league."

Hermione blushed a deep crimson.

Snape realizing he had just inadvertently complimented a fellow teacher, no less Hermione Granger at that, regained his severe demeanor and straight face. "Well, Miss Granger, you seem safe now, so do enjoy your weekend." And without looking back at her, he turned and walked towards the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione grabbed her belongings and headed back to the castle alone, trying to dismiss the comments Snape had just made, and all together forgetting Teddy Tungston even existed.

……………………..

"Allo? Where are you lot?" Hermione called into the home of the Weasley twins as she stepped out of their kitchen fireplace.

"In here 'Mione!" Fred called back from the living room down the hall.

She put two cases cold Butterbeers into the refrigerator, and carried the third with her into the room where, presumably, the rest of her friends were.

She was greeted amicably by the twins and their wives; Angelina was married to George, and an American witch named Emily was married to Fred.

"You look great 'Mione! Guess I half-expected you to walk in looking like a duplicate McGonagall." Angelina laughed as she hugged her friend.

"Or maybe a young Trelawny, care for some glasses and scarves?" joked Fred from his recliner chair.

"Har, har. Very funny. I may be a professor now, but I'm still the same Hermione you know."

"Oh? Uptight and bossy as usual? Yeah, you'll fit in just fine m'dear." George was adjusting the wireless to put on some music.

Emily jabbed her brother-in-law in the ribs. "Don't listen to him Hermy, you're as lovely as usual!"

Hermione laughed. She had always loved Angelina, growing up a fellow Gryffindor, but Emily was really great too, and was the perfect fit to the twins and their extended group. She had long blond hair, and she was just the right amount of sweet as well as sassy. Being a brassy American, she liked to come up with and use her own nicknames, that didn't sound so British, or in her term, _stuffy_.

Just then Harry and Ginny came in through the door, and helped themselves to a Butterbeer each from the table Hermione had set them down on.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione, "I knew you couldn't show up empty handed."

The afternoon passed enjoyably, as the group laughed and chatted about nothing too important. Several other friends joined them as well including: Jetson, one of the shop managers from the twins' diagon alley store; Seamus Finnegan, who regularly hung out with the group now that he lived in London; and Patria, a sweet witch from the auror department who had trained with Ginny before she fell pregnant with James.

Around four in the afternoon, a very pregnant Luna Longbottom and her husband Neville joined the crowd. Hermione tried her best to hug her round friend, her arms not quite touching in the back. "You look so radiant, Luna!" she cooed.

"Yeah, we're hoping its sooner than later we meet the lil' one," Chuckled Neville, as he patted Hermione's back. He seemed to never leave Luna's side when they were out in public, always so sweet and protective of his wife with baby.

"Oh thanks Hermione." Luna groaned slightly, easing her body into a nearby chair. "I didn't get to see you much at the engagement party, everyone seemed to slip out the door so quickly." Always one to say what was on her mind unfiltered, Luna broached the subject no one else had spoke of.

"Eh, wasn't much of a party at all, if you ask me." Fred provided an honest commentary.

"Erm, yeah, I did leave rather quickly I suppose," Hermione tried not to comment on the event, as honestly she was trying to erase it from her memory as best as possible.

"It's a shame, I was having fun. I hadn't seen Ronald in ages, and that Esmeralda is quite sweet." Luna really had no concept of social norms more often than not.

"Oh I'd say more tart than sweet any day," George, ever honest and quick to make light of the subject, chimed in.

"Letting our little bro just shag away in broad day light! Its all too funny," Fred laughed.

Fred's twin quipped back, "Well now Fred, they did have the decency to use the shed."

"What? Oh, I have no idea what you mean…" Luna was honestly out of the loop.

"Oh now really, no one wants to talk about this at all." Ginny was trying to break up the conversation, it was far too soon to be cracking jokes about the bizarre chain of events."

"Luna, how did you not see 'Mione here blast apart the shed and our mum go mad?" Fred's tact forgotten thanks to a few Butterbeers. "Rowdy _Ronald_ was plugging away at the little minx when 'Mione walked right in on them!"

"Oh, I had no idea…." Luna looked quizzically at Neville, who was blushing, wishing to avoid the whole conversation.

"Oh it's really none of our business, love." Neville offered.

"Oh, but it was brilliant! Wizarding celebrities all gone mad and improper. Mum was having kittens, with the press there and all. Even the old bat was in on the action, he jumped in to rescue Hermione and really took the piss from Ron." Fred was practically in tears now, as was George. Emily stomped firmly on Fred's foot. "Ow! Whattidya do that for? Its true, we were all there."

"Well not all of us," huffed Angelina.

"Oh come now, you said you two didn't want to deal with the mob of people." George defended.

"Well we didn't, and once you insisted on wearing those ludicrous muggle suits, we knew the day wouldn't be quite as fun in Molly's eyes as it seemed in yours. Rather glad we missed all the screwing and blasting after all." Emily was always bold, and Fred secretly loved it when she was defiant.

"I really don't think… I mean, must we get into all of this?" Harry was trying to make peace after he noticed a pale and sullen Hermione sitting motionless.

George, ignoring Harry's words took the bait from Emily, "Oh you and Angelina just wanted an excuse to have the day without us!"

"George, you know damn well we had already arranged to have the mediwitch come here from California for Em, and it couldn't be changed!" Angelina snapped.

"Oy! So much for keeping things quite now, eh love!?!" George yelled at his wife.

"What secrets? A medi-witch, why?" Now Ginny joined the chaos, maternal concern engulfing her.

"Oh mind your own business, you!" Fred snapped at Ginny.

Harry was about to open his mouth but was beaten as Emily stood up, "Don't snap at her like that! Its not her fault this whole lot has such big mouths!"

Fred made to come back at Emily, but just stood open mouthed, searching for a retort.

"Ha, speechless for the first time ever. Attention everyone, Fred Weasley has nothing smart to say." Emily looked rather pleased with herself.

Fred just blushed, and let out a little laugh, finally breaking the tension of the mood. Emily made her way to him. "Now is as good a time as any, love." She kissed him softly, and faced the curious eyes of her friends. "We," she took her husband's hand in hers, "are going…" she placed his hand on her belly, pushing back the loose fabric of her dress to show a slightly rounding figure that was being disguised, "to have a baby."

"Holy shit, a little Fred. Now that's brilliant!" Harry joked as he jumped up to hug the tall redhead. Relieved that such excellent news had broken the tension. Hugs and claps on the back went all around as Ginny and Luna gushed about pregnancy talk with Emily.

Hermione sat even quieter now. Of course some of the other friends in the group were single, but as far as her immediate "family" went, she was the only one to be unmarried, and now would be one of the only ones without a baby. A deep sadness seemed to come over her, and she forced it to the back of her mind as she faked a smile and told Emily her congratulations. She was happy for Emily, honestly, she was just also sad for herself.

"Well now, brother dear, not to be outdone," George cleared his throat and started to talk over the crowd.

Before he could finish, Angelina stood up, and interjected, "Yeah, us too. Our own version of twins I guess." And with a dramatic roll of her eyes, she pulled tight the loose jumper she had on to show a small bump forming around her middle as well.

Harry's eyes opened wide as dinner plates. "Must you two do everything in sync?"

"Yes, apparently they must!" Jetson provided, all too aware of how oddly duplicate the twins' lives were.

With this testimony from their employee and friend, the twins started laughing, and the whole room had joined in.

"Ah now Harry old friend, some things are best left unknown!" Fred answered, raised his eyebrows quizzically and managed to hold a straight face for about five seconds before exploding again in laughter.

"Honestly, when Emily told me she was making a conception potion, I decided to take some as well. I mean, might as well try to keep the little ones close in age, it'll keep things easier on us." Angelina gave a knowing laugh. As the business of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes expanded, it would be convenient for both of the twins' wives to be on the same page, as they spent most of their days together. Living as a foursome just worked for them, and both couples had agreed that they'd prefer to live collectively for the foreseeable future.

"Oh I think its brilliant," Ginny hugged both of her sister-in-laws in turn.

Harry stepped back from the knot of hugs and bellies and took the moment to lock eyes with a sullen brunette, who was unable to hide her dismay from him. _You don't have to pretend to me Hermione, I know this is all a bit much for you right now. _

Hermione looked right into his eyes, as he thought this, and Harry heard her voice in his head: _Thanks Harry, you always understand. _

'_Mione?!?! You could hear me? I didn't know you knew how to do that!_

_Oh. Right, sorry Harry. Professor Snape decided he should train me in some mental arts. _

Harry looked at her in surprise. _Oh did he now?_

_Harry. Honestly, I think it's a good idea and he may be on to something, he followed me at the party, and he knew I exploded the shed without my wand. _ Hermione decided to use the group's distraction to vent to her best friend.

Harry was marveled by how easy this style of communication was. He knew a couple Aurors who could do it, but never anyone who was a close friend, and he was enjoying this clandestine communication. _What do you mean without a wand?_

_Oh Harry, I was so upset, and I just got so mad. I mean, I just made it blow up into pieces without realizing what I'd done. And Professor Snape said he could tell from the… _

_Magical Trace?_ Harry finished her sentence for her._ Yeah, He's pretty good at that sort of thing. So why train you as an Occlumens? Or whatever he's doing?_

The rest of the group was talking about babies, and the hilarity of the twins' planning duplicate births. They hardly noticed Harry and Hermione just silently staring at each other and locked in a telepathic conversation.

_He says that when my emotions erupt, the magical disruptions I cause are pretty damaging. He thinks if harnessed properly, I could actually do some strong wandless magic. He thinks it may be quite powerful._

Harry nodded in improvement, thinking for a second_. Well 'Mione, you are you know, brightest witch and all that. Honestly, his ideas make sense, and if you can stand working with him, the man is quite accomplished in his own right._

Hermione smiled. _I agree, I could probably learn a great deal from him, his talents are so impressive. _

_So impressive?_ Harry was staring at her strangely now.

Blushing, she flustered some rapid-fire thought at Harry: _I just mean, that well yeah, once you get past the whole bat-of-the-dungeons bit, he is a smart man. And err, well, his intentions seem genuine and academic._

_Err, right. Well, just keep me posted and let me know what happens. I'll help you with anything I can. Otherwise, you alright? About the umm, thing the other weekend and moving, what-not?_

_Yes Harry. I'm doing just fine, having some new challenges right now will be great, you know, keep me busy. _

He nodded, and noticed the group breaking up, and the twins walking toward Hermione. _Sounds great, let's talk more soon._

She nodded back in agreement, and broke eye contact, releasing him from hearing her thoughts. "Can I help you two?" She asked, with a smile, now more relaxed than during the tension of a few minutes prior.

"Why yes, dear Hermione, we believe you can." Fred leaned against the end table next to Hermione's chair.

"We could certainly use the assistance of the brightest witch of our age, who also happens to be a potions mistress." George winked.

"Yes, yes. Very well. Give them to me and I'll try to do some testing this week. I can't promise you when I'll have time though!" Hermione suppressed a giggle. She had been helping the Weasleys with some of their potion work for years now. And although her passion was healing potions, she did admit there was an undeniable fun to helping with their joke shop business.

"You're too lovely, I'll just grab them now!" George said with a smile as he walked out the door, toward their basement laboratory.

"Speaking of potions, Ginny, any luck?" Hermione asked, craning her neck looking for the petite redhead.

"Oh yes, I have notes for you as well!" Ginny walked toward her purse to fetch the comments for her friend. "They all worked lovely, and to Harry's grand disappoint, no such side effects like last time."

Harry, pretending to be miffed made a clicking noise. "You know, you come over to have a couple Butterbeers, and it all turns into business around here. Who knew this lot would turn out to be entrepreneurs, let alone successful?"

Everyone laughed at Harry's joke, and after the business was out of the way, the afternoon stretched into the evening. The conversation stayed light, and Hermione actually relaxed, and was able to be only happy for her friends. After saying her goodbyes, and promising to visit as often as school would permit, she apparated to Hogsmeade to walk back up to the castle and turn in for the evening.

As she popped into view outside the Hogwarts gates, she saw the tartan figure of Minerva. She gave her new boss a little wave.

"Hello Hermione, just coming back to the castle for the evening?"

"Oh yes, headmistress. Just went into London to see the family." Hermione walked towards her, as McGonagall now held open the gate for her.

"Family?" She looked at her young employee quizzically.

"Oh right," she bit her lip. "I just always refer to Harry and the Weasleys as family, since you know."

Nodding in understanding Minerva patted Hermione on the shoulder, "Well, you lot are as close as any family I've ever known. I'm glad you were able to see them all before the start of school."

"Oh me too Headmistress –"

McGonagall cute her off – "Minerva, I insist,"

"Right, sorry. Well, Minerva, it was quite nice. The twins are both having babies in the winter!"

Minerva happily chatted to Hermione, and listened as she was filled in on the comings and goings of some of her most beloved former Gryffindors. She was glad the newest teacher was starting to feel more comfortable in her adult role, and was seemingly happier than she was just a couple weeks ago at the disastrous engagement party.

Two hours later, a content and sleepy Hermione drifted off to sleep as she was making a to-do list of her last minute preparations for the start of term.


End file.
